amour impossible?
by hermididi
Summary: La 7éme année de notre petite trouve commence a poudlard ou certains changements ont eu lieux suite a la mort du directeur. Hermione est nommé préfète en chef avec Malfoy la cohabitation risque d'etre dure même si Malfoy a beaucoups changer durant les vac
1. Chapter 1: changements

Chapitre 1

Hermione se trouvait sur la coté atlantique ou elle et ses parents avaient décidés de passer les grandes vacances.

De plus contenue des événements réssant à Poudlard ainsi que la mort du directeur ses parents avait préférés l'éloigné un peut du monde magique.

Nous étions le 25 Aout et Hermione devait partir, dans quelques jours pour allé chez les Weasley. Elle repensa aux deux mois qui c'étaient écouler et en déduit que ce n'était pas les meilleurs vacances de sa vie. Même si elle avait trouvé un copain pendant les vacances sa romance était devenue un échec, le jeune homme avait réussie à l'avoir dans son lit mais cela n'était pas allé plus loin car selon lui notre chère Griffondor ne se mettait pas assez en valeur.

Cette réflexion avait touché Hermione plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulut et suite a cela elle avait fait quelque effort pour se mettre en valeur car en y regardant bien elle n'était pas si laide que sa.

Elle avait un joli teint accentué par le bronzage, son corps était plutôt musclé sans pour autant être dans l'extravagance. Ses yeux marrons ressortaient avec le bronzage des vacances, ses jambes était fuseler et son décolleter était un atout sans pour autant etre vulgaire. En fête elle était une jeune femme plutôt agréable a regarder. En revanche ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi ébouriffés.

Elle s'était autorisé une petite extravagance pendant ses vacances, elle s'était fait percer le nombril, non pas pour ressemblai a toutes les potiches qu'elle a put croiser mais surtout pour elle-même cela marqué un changement.

Pendant les vacances elle avait échangé du courrier avec Ron et Harry. Elle avait apprit que tout compte fait il retournerait à l'école cette année pour pouvoir passer leur ASPIC, ce qui l'avait rassuré car elle voulait vraiment pouvoir passer son diplôme, et que Macgonagall allait autoriser Harry a sorti de l'enceinte de l'école pour cherché les Horcruxes.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé le moyen de les détruire ce qui était très imprudent de leur par car temps que ces objets n'étaient pas détruit Voldemort avait la possibilité de revenir d'entre les morts.

Elle avait froid sur le ponton du phare et elle décrétât qu'il était l'heure de rentré. Arrivé chez elle elle décida que demain elle irait faire un tour dans les magasins pour se refaire une garde robe car ses vêtements étaient devenu trop amples

.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit et laisser son esprit vagabonder. Elle pensa a Harry, au choc qu'il avait eu suite a la mort du directeur elle se demanda si il allé bien. Elle savait que Ginny était la pour lui mais hélas elle savait aussi que la guerre approché et que selon la prophétie il n'en restera qu'un. Puis elle pensa a Ron, lui c'était un sujet bien compliqué. Elle savait qu'elle qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui mais elle ne connaissait pas vraiment leur vrai nature. Il est vrai que l'année dernière quand elle avait vu Ron embrasser Lavande, elle avait eu comme un coup de point de le ventre cependant quand elle avait rencontré le jeune homme avec lequel elle était sorti, elle n'avait pas pensé a Ron. Puis sans savoir pourquoi son esprit passa a Malfoy, Harry leur avait dit qu'il avait abaissé sa baguette a la tour et qu'il était prêt a abandonné sa mission. Mais hélas Rogue avait finit le travail a sa place.

Drago avait du être puni pour avoir désobéît, en même temps il le mérité a cause de lui le monde magique avait perdu l'un de ses plus grands sorciers.

A cet instant elle comprit que cette année à Poudlard allé être encore plus dure que les autres.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Hermione se réveilla de bonne heure ce matin la, elle prit une douche et partie faire du shopping dans les magasins Français, ces préfères, puis vers 13h30 elle déclara qu'il était temps de rentrer car son ventre commencé a crier famine, elle souris a cette penser car elle se dit que Ron commencer a déteindre sur elle ce qui était très dangereux.

Sa mère n'étant pas encore rentrer du travail alors elle dut se faire à manger, après ce délicieux repas qui était constitué de pâtes, elle décida qu'il était l'heure de faire ses valises pour aller chez ron. Environ 15 minutes plus tard sa mère arriva et l'aida à finir ses bagages. La pendule de la salle a manger sonna 15 h l'heure de partir elle dit au revoir à sa mère,quant à son père il était toujour a son travail,donc elle décida de lui laisser un petit mot sur la table. Elle prit de la poudre de cheminette et dit distinctement « le terrier »

Elle arriva dans la cuisine et vit Mmd Weasley qui l'attendait

-« Ho mon dieu que tu as changé tu es devenue une vraie femme » dit la vielle femme en manquant de l'étouffer

A cette remarque Hermione souris elle avait changer et cela se voyer en plus on lui faisait comprendre qu'elle était belle comme sa

-« merci Mmd Weasley » dit-elle en rougissant

-« alors Hermione comment se sont passées tes vacances?? Ho excuse moi je pense que c'est pas trop le moment de te demander sa tu doit avoir hâte de voir Harry Ginny et ron d'ailleurs ils sont tous dans le jardin en train de faire une partie de QUIDDITCH et eux aussi on hâte de te voir, surtout ron je pense, se ne sont pas mes affaires mais tu connais les mères elle sont toujours trop curieuse » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourie

-« merci j'y vais tout de suite » répondu Hermione en partant

Elle arriva au fond du jardin près de l'étant .elle voyait Harry, ron et Ginny en train de jouer au QUIDDITCH. Elle trouva que ron c'était amélioré pendant les vacances. Il avait aussi acquis une musculature impressionnante se qui le rendait très sexy. Harry quant a lui avait aussi changer physiquement et il avait les cheveux qui avait poussées, c'est a se moment la qu'elle compris pourquoi Ginny était folle de lui.

Ce fut Ginny qui la remarqua la première elle descendit en pique vers, elle lâcha son ballait et sauta dans les bras de hermione elles étaient si contente de se retrouver elle avaient tant de choses a se dire. Puis se fut au tour de Harry de la serait dans ses bras

- tu es magnifique Mione"

-merci Harry toi aussi tu as beaucoup changé et surtout tu as grandi

Ron, lui, n'avait pas dit un seul mot il était tout simplement resté bouche-bee. Au bout de quelques secondes il arriva a articuler une vague « salut » se qui déçu enormement hermione qui s'attendait à mieux

Ron pensa:

Qu-est-ce qu'elle pouvait être, surtout avec se petit débardeur rouge qui mettait en valeur ses formes ainsi que son bronzage j'aimais je ne l'avais vue aussi rayonnante. Et moi quel idiot la seule chose que j'arrive à lui dire c'est « salut » j'aurais du lui dire que je la trouvait merveilleuse, qu'elle était la plus belle chose a mes yeux mais c'est rater elle va sûrement m'en vouloir.

Vers 17h notre petite troupe décréta qu'il était l'heure de rentrer car il y avait du travail qui les attendaient a la maison

Hermione devais ranger ses affaires, Harry lui devait préparer le lit pour les parents de Fleur, qui devaient arrive le lendemain pour fête le mariage de leur fille et de Bill, Ron lui avais hériter de la corvée d'épluchures et pour finir Ginny devais aider hermione a ranger toute ses affaires en lui racontant ses vacances.

Les filles se retrouvent seule à l'étage et la discutions commença :

-« alors Mione je veux tout savoir du début à la fin »

-« ok si tu veut tout savoir je me suis fait jeter juste après avoir coucher avec le mec que je prenait pour l'homme de ma vie ensuite j'ai déprimer pendant quelques heure et pour me venger j'ai eu la bonne idée de me faire percer le nombril histoire de casser mon image de petite fille sage. Voila le résumer de mes pires vacances et toi alors avec Harry? »

-« ben heu … moi avec Harry c'est très compliquer, il ne veut pas qu'on soit ensemble car comme tu le sait il a peur que tu-c'es-qui s'en prenne a moi mais d'un autre cote il m'embrasse me sert dans ses bras et me rassure.

Hermione je ne sait plus ou j'en suis avec lui » rajouta la brune au bord des larmes

Hermione consola sa meilleur amie et au fond d'elle-même se jura de tout faire pour réunir ces 2 la car il s'aime et cela se voyer comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

La soirée se passa tranquillement puis vers 22h30 hermione et Ginny montèrent se coucher


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Hermione fut une des premières à descendre prendre son petit déjeuner, elle trouva Mmd Weasley en train de préparer la table pour tout le monde

- « Bonjour hermione. Alors tu as bien dormis?? »

-« Oui excellent. » « Vous voulez peut être de l'aide » ajouta Hermione

-« Non je te remercie, j'ai bientôt finis. »

- « Ils arrivent à quelle heure les parents de Fleur?? » Demanda gentiment hermione

-« normalement ils devraient arriver a 15h, Arthur a demander qu'une voiture du ministère les amènent directement ici, se sera plus simple pour tout le monde. »

A cet instant un prit de pas se fit entendre

- « Bonjours Fred, ton frère n'est pas avec toi?? Demanda Mmd Weasley, surprise de le voir séparés de Georges, tout en l'embrassant son fils

- « Non il dort encore. » « Bonjour hermione »

-« Bonjour Fred ». Répondit la concerner.

Environ 1heure plus tard tout le monde avait déjeuner. Hermione profita que tout les retardataires soit en train de se préparés pour aller dans le jardin passer un moment de tranquillité loin de tout ce monde, qui par moment l'étouffer.

Elle prit, dans sa valise, sa planche à dessin et ses différents crayons et partit dessiner à l'écart de tout le monde.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne c'était pas donnée à sa passion. Elle dessiner sérieusement depuis l'age de 10 ans c'était sa grand mere paternel qui lui avais apprit les rudiments de cet art, car celle-ci était très douer pour le dessin. Peut de gens étaient au courant de la passion d'hermione pour le dessin, juste ses parents et sa grand- mere le savaient, même Harry et Ron l'ignoraient. Pourtant les gens qui étaient au courant lui disaient qu'elle était douer, mais hermione ne voulait pas exhiber son talent au yeux de tous car quand elle dessiner elle était dans son univers, dans son monde, ou rien ni personne ne pouvais l'atteindre elle se sentait loin de tout, elle se sentait libre. Quand elle dessinait, elle oublier qu'une guerre se préparée.

Elle fut surprise de voir une ombre se dresser derrière elle:

- « Hermione tout le monde te cherche partout, on a besoin de toi pour les préparatifs du mariage » lui dit Harry

-« Oui j'arrive laisse moi finir s'il te plais »

- « Qu-est -que tu fait » lui demanda-t-il tout en se penchant sur le bloque de papier dessin

-« Ho pas grand choses juste quelque gribouillages » répondit hermione tout en ferment son bloque

- « Oui si tu le dit, moi je trouve sa plutôt joli. Depuis quand tu dessines ? »

-« Depuis environ 7 ans »dit elle en rougissant

- « Tu me ne l'avais jamais dit, pourquoi? »

- « Tout simplement parce que personne le sait. Harry je ne voudrais pas te paraître blessante mais tu ne voudrais pas changer de conversation, cela m'arrangerait ?? »

- « Non hermione je ne changerais pas de conversation. Je vois bien que depuis que tu es venu nous rejoindre tu ne vas pas très bien ? Qu-est-que tu as?? »

-« Je sais pas trop à vrai dire tout se mélange entre les garçons,la guerre qui approche, mes parents qui sont loin de moi et puis il y a Ron aussi je sais pas trop ou j'en suis. Une partie de moi voudrait que tout aille bien mais l'autre partie c'est que après cette guerre tout sera différent et cela me foute la trouille mais surtout j'aie peur de te perdre après cette fichu guerre et si il t'arrivais de mourir je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de perdre mon frère ». Elle avait dit cela d'une seule traite sans reprendre son souffle en plus elle était au bord des larmes.

- « si je comprend bien tu t'inquiète pour tout et pour tout le monde?? » Demanda Harry avec un mini sourire « Hermione j'ai toujours su que tu étais la plus forte de notre groupe celle qui prévoit tout, celle sur qui tout repose, tu sais pour moi tu es un peut le pilier de nous trois, voir même 4 si ont compte Ginny. Tu es celle qui quand tout va mal nous rassure et surtout tu es celle qui nous supporte. Moi quand sa va mal je cri je hurle même parfois je m'éloigne de vous, Ron lui il fait la tête a tout le monde ou il s'énerve, Ginny, elle, elle se défoule sur moi ou elle pleure, Toi par contre tu ne dis rien, tu supportes tout sans jamais te plaindre. La seule personne sur laquelle tu hurles c'est ron mais avec lui c'est différent car des fois il le mérite. Pour nous tous, tu es solides et celle qui ne craque jamais. Mais la tu viens de montrer que tu était comme nous et cela te rend plus humaine. C'est normal que tu t'inquiètes, on et tous inquiet mais nous on le montre c'est la différence.

Harry avais dit tout sa en la regardant dans les yeux et elle pouvait voir qu'il était sincère se qui la toucha plus qu'elle l'aurait imaginer. Elle essuya ses larme et dit :

-« merci harry. »

- « Hermione, il y a quand même tu petit truc que je voudrai éclaircir. C'est quoi cette histoire de garçon. Et surtout depuis quand toi Hermione Granger tu t'intéresse aux garçons?? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité

- « Ha sa, Harry, tu ne le sera jamais. C'est une histoire de filles et puis je m'intéresse aux garçons depuis un bout de temps mais cela ne se voyais pas c'est tout. » Déclara-t-elle avec une pointe de malice

Une peu dessus de cette réponse mais content de lui avoir redonné le sourire il dit

-« Aller vient on rentre ils doivent nous attendre »

Puis il partir et se dirigèrent en direction du terrier

A 17 heures précise les parents de Fleur arrivèrent, ils étaient accompagnés de Gabrielle, la jeune sœur de Fleur, et d'un jeune garçon que personne ne conaissait

-« Ginny tu sais qui c'est le garçon à cote de Gabrielle?? »

-« Non hermione je n'en sais pas plus que toi mais apparemment, vu comment il te regarde, il n'a pas l'air indifférent à la nouvelle hermione. » Répondu Ginny en lui souriant

Le jeune homme en question était assez musclé, grand et il avait des yeux magnifique, ils étaient de couleur marron vert se qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux blonds foncés.

Plus tard dans la soirée les jeunes se retrouvèrent entre eux et les discutions commencèrent

-« Alors comment t' appels tu » demanda Harry en s'adressant au nouvel inconnu

-« Yoann je suis le cousin de fleur et Gabrielle et j'habite en France aussi »

- « tu n'as pas l'accent Français pourtant »

-« Merci du compliment, je suppose que tu dois être Hermione Granger? »

-« oui en effet » dit-elle timidement

-« Alors je doit avouer que Gabrielle ne m'avait pas menti tu es vraiment très jolie »

A ces mots les joues d'Hermione prirent une légère couleur rosée qui s'accompagner très bien au rouge fischia des oreilles de Ron, situer juste a coté d'elle. Celui-ci changea très vite de conversation

- « Et sinon tu es a quelle école ? »

-«J' était à Beaubaton mais je pense que je vais peu être venir à Poudlard pour finir mes études car il parait que le niveaux est meilleur. »

Ron devenait de plus en plus rouge et pour calmer les choses Harry décida qu'il était tant qu'il revienne dans la conversation:

- « Et tu sais dans qu'elle maison tu va être ? »

-« Oui on ma dit que se serai Serdaigle »

A se moment Ginny décida qu'il était tant d'aller se coucher elle se leva et dit:

-Bon je suis désoler de vous abandonner mais je suis vraiment trop fatiguer je monte me coucher

Harry qui voulais avoir un peut de temps avec sa petite amis décida de la suivre

-Moi aussi je vous laisse a demain.

Il ne restait donc plus que Ron Hermione Et Yoann. Ron qui voyait que le courant passé plutôt bien entre Hermione et Yoann, se qui le rendrait jaloux, décréta qu'il valait mieux enlever Hermione des griffes de ce nouveau venu

- « Tu viens hermione je vais me coucher, moi aussi, tu montes?? »

- « Non pas se soir je reste avec Yoann »

A ces mots Ron parti encore plus énervé qu'il ne l'était déjà, si cela était possible.

Hermione et Yoann se retrouver donc que tout les 2 se qui n'en pas pour déplaire au jeune homme

- « Alors hermione il parait que tu es une des élevé les plus douer de Poudlard? »

- « Oui peu être » répondit-elle vaguement

-« Dit Hermione je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps mais je peut de poser une question ? »

- « Dit toujours et si j'ai envie de te répondre je le ferait »dit t-elle en lui adressant son plus beau sourire

-« Tu sors avec Ron ? » Demanda-t-il timidement

-« Non je ne sort pas avec Ron et si tu veut tout savoir je suis même célibataire »lui dit-elle surprise de sa propre audace

-« Mais pourtant il t'a invité à monter a avec lui »

- « Oui il ma inviter a monter avec lui, en effet, mais pas a dormir avec lui sa chambre qu'il partage avec Harry, et a l'étage au dessus de la mienne et Ginny. » lui rétorqua-t-elle gentiment

Yoann se trouver totalement idiot et il décida écourter la conversation

-« Bon moi aussi je monte. Tu viens. »

-« oui j'arrive » Puis elle se leva

Hermione arriva dans sa chambre et remarqua seulement maintenant que Yoann l'avait draguer toute la soirée et quelle ne le voyer que maintenant. A cette penser elle se dit qu'elle avait encore beaucoup de choses a apprendre sur les garçons. Elle s'endormit a cette pensée


	4. Chapter 4: Yoann se lance

Chapitre 4

Hermione et Ginny furent réveiller en sursaut par la voix de fleur qui leur disait de se dépêcher car c'était le jour de son mariage et que tout devait être parfait.

Les 2 jeunes filles ainsi que la mariée arriveraient dans la cuisine ou Harry, Ron et Yoann avaient déjà fait les frais de réveil « made in Fleur ».

Tout le monde passa la matinée à finir les derniers préparatifs. Puis pour finir chacun partis dans sa chambre pour se prépare.

A 13 h les premiers invités arrivèrent et se fut Harry et Ron qui devaient les accueillir, puis ils les envoyaient vers Fred et Georges qui, eux devaient placer les invités. Les filles, elles n'ont fait leurs apparitions qu'une heure plus tard mais les garçons ne leur reprochèrent pas le retard car elles étaient vraiment belles.

Ginny portais une robe verte, qui lui arrivait aux genoux, qui se marié très bien a la couleur des ses yeux. Gabrielle aborder une robe blanche, car elle était demoiselle d'honneur, qui s'accorder parfaitement avec ses cheveux blonds. Mais celle qui étonna vraiment les garçons était Hermione. Elle avait choisie une robe rouge avec une fleur blanche sur le sein droit, elle avait les cheveux relevés en un chignon déstructuré avec quelque boule tombant sur ses épaules. Elle portait une parure en diamants. Elle était légèrement maquillait se qui la rendrai encore plus magnifique aux yeux de 2 jeunes homme, le 3eme lui continuait de contempler une jolie rousse.

Après la cérémonie les invités ainsi que les mariés se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse.

Le soir venu, de langoureux slows commençaient à se faire entendre. C'est a se moment que Yoann se décida a inviter Hermione

- « voudrais tu m'accorder cette danse » demanda-t-il a la jolie brune

- « Avec plaisir » répondit-elle tout en se levant

Pendant qu'ils dansaient les cerveaux d'Hermione battait des record de vitesse oui il est beau en plus intelligent mais le seul problème c'est Ron déjà qu'il est jaloux en temps normal la sa va être pire mais la plus grande question est quels sont mes sentiments pour Ron et pour Yoann et la c'est le trou noir Pour une fois dans sa vie hermione décida de ne plus réfléchir et de laisser faire le temps.

Tard dans la soirée les invités partirent les uns après les autres. Avant d'aller se coucher Yoann demanda à Hermione de venir quelques secondes avec lui

- « Hermione je peut de parler s'il te plais »

- « Oui bien sur »

Ils partirent à l'écart du groupe. Yoann décida qui était tant de passe aux choses sérieuses. Il regarda hermione droit dans les yeux puis l'embrassa. Hermione se laissa faire ce baisé était doux et plein de passion. Après ce long baissé ils retournèrent en direction du Terrier.

Ron les voyaient arriver Hermione et ce mec, qu'il détesta plus que tout au monde, main dans la main avec la fille qu'il aimait. C'en était trop pour lui il préféra partir.

Hermione fut vraiment blessait en voyant Ron partir. Elle avait fait son choix et il lui en voulait. Elle décida de lui parler demain. Harry et Ginny eux aussi avaient décidé de mettre les choses aux claires.

Harry se retourna et embrassa fougueusement Ginny devant hermione et Yoann.

Après avoir parler et rigoler pendant quelque minute tout le monde partit se coucher.

Hermione se sentit heureuse, ce qu'elle n'avait pas ressentis depuis sa rupture avec son ex.

Il restait moins d'une semaine avant la rentre et Hermione ne c était toujours pas expliqué avec Ron car elle avait décider qu'elle n'est pas en tord puisque Ron ne lui avait jamais avouer les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle donc elle n'avait rien a se reprocher.

Un après midi alors que Hermione lisait un livre de cour de 7eme année, les autres jouer au QUIDDITCH, un hibou arriva vers elle et lui tendit sa patte. Elle prit la lettre, qui était accroché à la patte de l'animal, et lut la lettre

_ Cher Miss Granger _

_J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez était designer pour être préfet en chez cette année._

_Je vous prierait de bien vouloir vous joindre, a al rentrée, a votre homologue dans le compartiment des préfets en chef et se pour tout le voyage_

_Je joins à cette lettre la liste de vos fournitures pour cette nouvelle année_

_Minerva McGonagall DIRECTRICE DE POUDLARD_

Quand elle eu finit de lire elle remarqua que les autres étaient arriver et qu'ils tenaient tous une lettre de Poudlard.

- "Je suis préfete" lui dit Ginny

-" Moi aussi chez Serdaigle" ajoutai Yoann

-" Et moi je suis capitaine de Griffondors et Ron lui et aussi préfet" termina Harry

- "Toi hermione tu as eu quoi" demanda Ron

- "Moi je suis préfete en chef" répondu hermione toujours sous le choc

- "Je doit dire que je m'en douter un peut" répondit Ron

-" Oui est ton homologue" la questionna Ginny

-"Ben sa j'en sait rien du tout" rétorqua hermione sortie de la léthargie.


	5. Chapter 5 : confrotations

Chapitre 5

Notre petite troupe se trouver sur la voie 9/3.Ils montèrent tous dans un wagon a la cherche d'un compartiment, se fut ase moment qu'Hermione repensa qu'elle devait aller dans le compartiment des préfets en chef situer a l'arrière du train. Elle dit au revoir a ses amis puis elle embrassa tendrement Yoann à la fin de se baiser il entendit une vois résonner derrière eux

-" Mais dites moi que je rêve, la sang de bourbe a un petit amis."

En étendant les mots sang de bourbe Ron et Harry sortirent leur baguette se qui n'échapat pas a Malfoy qui en profita pour en rajouter

- "Mais dit moi Weasley tu t'es fait piquer ta petite amis et qui plus est par un nouveau venus" dit -il en toisant Yoann a qui il adressa un sourire et ajouta

-"Je me presente Drago Malfoy héritier Malfoy la plus pur des famille de sorcier. Mais dit moi qui es tu ?" Demanda-t-il à Yoann

Yoann ne pu t répondre tout de suite car Harry s'empressa d'ajouter

-"Meurtrier d'albus Dumbledor et qui a son père à Azkaban, je pense que tu peux aussi le rajouter Malfoy"

Drago ne se contenta d'ignorer cette réplique car la curiosité envers le nouveau venu était plus forte.

Malfoy reporta son regard sur Yoann en lui faisant comprendre de répondre

- "Yoann Delacourt"

-"Mais si tu veux un conseil Delacourt évite de traîner avec eux cela ne t'apportera rien en plus se sont des perdants"

-J"e te remercie Malfoy mais je pense que quelqu'un qui traite ma copine de sans de bourbe ne mérite pas que je l'écoute. "

A ces mots Malfoy prit lui aussi sa baquette mais il n'eut pas le temps de lancer un sort car McGonagall arriva derrière

- "A vous tomber bien Miss granger, Mr Malfoy suivez moi je vous prie".

Hermione suivit la nouvelle directrice et laissa ses amies. De son cote Drago devait avouer qu'elle avait bien changer, elle était séduisante mais elle resterait toujours une sang de bourbe.

Ils arrivèrent dans le wagon des préfets. Hermione le trouvait splendide il y avait deux grande banquette de chaque cote du compartiment mais le plus étonnant était que se compartiment posséder une sale de bain

McGonagall les fit s'assoire puis commença a parler

-" Bien vous devez vous douter pourquoi vous étés la tout les 2 si vous ne le savait pas je vais vous le dire.

Dans son testament Dumbledor avais prévu plein de chose pour l'École mais ceux-ci ne vous consternent pas. En revanche la suite vous concerne puisqu'il a demander que se soit vous les nouveaux préfet en chef, et cela malgré les erreur que Mr Malfoy a commis car il a dit sue vous aviez vos raisons".

Hermione venait de réaliser que son pire cauchemar se réaliser: MALFOY ÉTAIT PRÉFET AVEC ELLE

Hermione se reconnecta a la conversation de sa directrice

- "Je souhaiterais par ailleurs que vous métier vos querelles de cotes pour penser au bien être de l'école. Sur ce je doit vous laissez car je doit voir les préfets."

Puis elle sortie

Une foi qu'elle fut partie Malfoy recommença à agresser, verbalement, Hermione.

- "Tient comme sa on nommes des sans de bourbe a une poste aussi important."

Il commençait vraiment a lui taper sur le système elle répliqua:

-" Malfoy tu commences déjà à me gonfler. Je ne comprend pas comment un homme aussi intelligent que le professeur Dumbledor a put te nommer toi fils de Mangemort mais surtout celui qui a faillit le tuer. En plus fouine comme tu es je suppose que tu va faire encore rentre des partisans de ton maître chéri".

Sans était trop pour Malfoy elle ne connaît rien de se qu'il avait vécut et de se qu'il avait fait pendant 2 mois et cette miss-je-sais-tout se permettait de le juger. Il s'approcha d'elle est sans ménagement la gifla.

Hermione sentit une grande douleur s'étalé sur sa joue gauche, elle senti un léger filet de sans couler de sa lèvre supérieur, mais elle ne pleura pas elle regarda Malfoy dans les yeux puis elle rajouta

-"Tu es bien comme ton père le même monstre incapable d'aimer et d'être humain, tu n'es qu'une bête."

Elle sortie du compartiment et rentra dans Yoann qui venait là rejoindre.

Malfoy dut reconnaître qu'elle avait raison il était comme son père et c'etait le pire des châtiments pour lui.

Il se retourna car la porte du compartiment venait de sourire à la volée. Yoann cola son poing dans la mâchoire de Malfoy puis dit

-"Sa c'était pour avoir gifler hermione".

Puis il partie rejoindre hermione rester sur le bas de la porte.

Malfoy était par terre et sentis une main se poser sur il puis il entendit une voix de crécelle reconnaissable entre toute

-"Bouge pas mon Dragochinou je vais te soigner "

-"Bouge Pansy je vais le faire tout seul."

- "Tu sais drago tu devrais pas me jeter comme sa je te rappel qu'a part moi Crabbe et Goyle plus personne ne te parle a serpentard au cas ou tu l'aurais oublier tu a trahis le maître en t'enfuient de chez toi".

- "Je sais Pansy, je sais"

Hermione ne voulait pas remettre les pieds dans con compartiment et décréta qu'il était plus logique de rester avec ses amis. De plus il arrivèrent a POUDLARD dans peut de temps.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6.

Hermione était assise a la table des Griffondors et repensait a tout se qui c'était passé dans le train mais quelque chose détourna son attention, derrière elle, a la table des serdaigles Yoann était en pleine conversation avec une jolie blonde aux yeux verts, mais se qui énerva vraiment hermione était que cette idiote riait a gorge déployé a tout se que disait Yoann.

Se fut Ginny qui la sortie de sa rêverie

- « Alors comme sa il parait que Yoann a taper Malfoy?? »

- « Oui c'est vrai Malfoy m'avait gifler et quand je suis sortis je suis tombée sur Yoann. En voyant se que Malfoy avait fait il c'est énerver et je n'est pas pu le retenir. »

- « Bien fait Malfoy l'avait mériter » rajouta la rouquine avec un grand sourire.

- « Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu nous voir nous » demanda ron, plus brusquement qu'il l'aurait voulu.

-« Parce que je suis tombé sur Yoann en sortant comme je viens de le dire à ta sœur. »

- « Oui mais quand même. »

Hermione qui était déjà énerver de voir son petit ami avec une autre fille, balança toute sa rage sur Ron

- « Bon écoute ron je ne vous est pas prévu et alors ou et le problème? Tu es jaloux ou quoi? »

Oui en effet il était jaloux mais il aurait préférait se tuer plutôt que de lui avouer.

- « Non pas du tout. »

La discussion s'arrêta là et Ginny lança un regard a Harry qui voulait dire « sa recommence comme avant ». En effet la jalousie de ron avait déjà causer pas mal de problème envers Hermione et lui mais l'un comme l'autre se débrouiller toujours pour éviter les problème ou pire encore le fuir.

Après la répartition le repas put commencer au grand bonheur de Ron qui trouver la répartition de plus en plus longue au fils des années.

Après le repas la directrice fit son discourt en évoquant le plus grand souhait de Dumbledor en l'occurrence l'entente entre les différentes maison surtout en ce moment avec la guerre qui se prépare.

Plus tard dans la soirée McGonagall demanda a Hermione de la rejoindre au 3eme étage. Un quart d'heure plus tard elle retrouva drago, qui lui aussi attendait McGonagall. Celle-ci arriva quelque instant plus tard et déclara

- « Nous sommes devant votre dortoir le mot de passe est « union » je pense que se ne serai pas une mauvaise chose si tout les 2 vous mettiez vous mot de passe en application".

Puis elle les abandonna la.

Hermione entra la première et elle fut époustoufler par la grandeur de la pièce Elle et était rouge et vert avec trois petit fauteuil ainsi que deux canapé. La pièce était dote d'une cheminée déjà allumé, sûrement pas les elfes de maisons pensa hermione. Elle se dirigea sue sa droite ou il y avait une inscription a son nom: elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit une pièce rouge et or qui aller lui faire office de chambre. Cette chambre comportait un grand lit a baldaquin ainsi qu'une armoire mais aussi une bureau et a la joie d'hermione une mini bibliothèque. Son attention fut retenu pas une porte en face d'elle, elle la poussa et fut surprise par la beauté de cette pièce en effet elle était en marbre blanc avec une baignoire de la taille d'une piscine ainsi que 2 lavabos. Alors qu'elle contempler la salle de bain elle entendit une porte s'ouvrit en face d'elle. A parement Malfoy avait lui aussi trouver trouve la salle d'eau. A ce moment réalisa que la salle de bain était commune; elle venait de comprendre pourquoi il y avait 2 lavabos.

Drago trouva que sa chambre était pas mal mais que celle qu'il avait quittée 2 mois plus tôt, au manoir, était plus grande mais au moins ici il était en sécurité.

Il arriva dans la salle de bain et croisa le regard surprit de sa colocataire et ajouta

- « Et oui granger salle de bain commune mais avoue que cela te plais tu vas pouvoir m'admirer quand je sortirait de la douche. »

- « Rêve pas Malfoy j'ai se qu'il me faut de mon coté »

- « A oui tu parles de Delacourt. Mais dit moi si j'ai rêvais : ce n'était pas lui qui était en plaine discutions avec une belle blonde bien foutu

Elle dut avouer qu'il marquer un point. Décidément se n'était une bonne journée pour elle.

Drago la laissa la sans lui donner le temps de répliquer.

Hermione enleva son uniforme et se mis en pyjama, puis elle se coucha. Elle n'arrivait pas a dormir se que Malfoy lui avait dit résonner dans sa tête. Mais la fatigue fut plus forte qu'elle l'avait prévu et elle s'endormit

Je voudrais remercier deux de mes lectrice (elodu92 et virginie01) qui me donne l'envie de continuer à écrire ma fic car elle me fond des commentaire sur chaque chapitre se qui me fait très plaisir

D'ailleurs si vous passer par la et que l'envie vous prend de laissez une review ne vous gêner surtout pas, même si c'est pour signaler une incohérence ou si c'est une critique. Sa fait plaisir et plus sa motive l'auteur et sa peut permettre de m'améliorer


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Hermione se réveilla durement car elle avait très mal dormis à cause paroles de Malfoy.

Elle sortie de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, elle posa la porte et entendu Malfoy crier

-« Putin granger tu pourrais prévenir quand tu rentres »

Il se tenait devant elle juste en boxer. Hermione trouva qu'il était bien foutu.

-« Désoler Malfoy c'est bon tu va pas m'en faire un plat de tout façon tu n'est pas nu. »

Mais les joues d'hermione avaient quand même prise une teinte légèrement rosée

- « Je sais que je suis bien foutu, toutes les filles avec lesquelles j'ai passé la nuit me le dise mais bon Granger tu peux sortir que je finisse. Je ne suis pas Yoann »

- « Tu c'est Malfoy je trouve que tu parles beaucoup de Yoann serais tu jaloux de lui? »

Sans lui léser le temps de répondre comme il l'avait fait hier soir, elle sorti

Drago du avouer qu'il avait quelques fois regarder en direction d'hermione en qu'il avait vu qu'elle fixer Yoann, qui celui si avait l'air de bien s'amuse. Mais il n'était pas jaloux, pourquoi le serait-il de toute façon il ne ressentait rien pour cette sans de bourbe. Enfin il espère

Hermione descendis, après sa douche, pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle croisa Yoann qui descendre du 4eme étage

-« Coucou ma chérie comment vas-tu ? »

-« Bien et toi »

-« Super en plus j'ai fait plein de nouvelles connaisance »

- « Oui comme une jolie blonde je suppose dit-elle d'un ton amer »

Il l'arrêta et la regarda dans les yeux

- « Dit moi hermione me ferais-tu une crise de jalousie »

- « Non pour quoi »

- « Parce que je te trouve froide et très distante. »

- « Non pas du tout »

- « Arrête hermione je le voix bien dit moi se qui t arrive

- « Ok si tu veux vraiment le savoir je sui jalouse car hier tu a passe toute ta soirée avec cette fille et moi tu ne ma même pas regarder. Je sais que c'est débile mais cela ma vraiment blessée et … »

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir car il l'avait déjà embrasser et quand il faisait sa elle oublier tout et il le savait.

Il ne le savait pas mais quelque un avais assister a toute cette scène et cette personne, ne savait pas pourquoi, avait la sensation d'avoir un nœud dans l'estomac. Ecoeurree et énerver cette personne décida de partir.

Hermione devant la grande salle quand McGonagall arriva

- « Mr delacourt je vous prierez d'aller vous assoire a votre table j'ai besoin de parler a miss granger. »

- « Bien madame dit il en partant »

- « Miss granger je voudrait savoir comment sa passe la cohabitation avec Mr Malfoy. »

- « On sa dire que sa va «

- « Je vais être direct avec vous a-t-il étais violent envers vous »

La raison de hermione avait envi de dire oui mais son cœur lui disait de dire non et pour la première foi depuis longtemps elle écouta son cœur

- « Non Mme pourquoi »

- « Non pour rien miss juste pour savoir «

Puis elle changea de conversation

- « Miss vous voudrez bien donner sa au 7eme année de votre maison, se sont les emplois de temps. Je dois m'occuper du nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qui d'ailleurs sera la directrice de votre maison. »

- « Bien Madame« .

Puis elles quittèrent.

Notre griffondor arriva enfin à sa table ou était déjà installer Ginny Harry et Ron.

- « Bon jour vous tous. Vous pouvez faire passer sa au 7 eme années? » Demanda t-elle à Harry et Ron.

Ils regardèrent tous attentivement leur emplois et temps et Ron exclama

- « Ho non lundi mardi et vendredi matin on se tape les serpentard. Dit hermione tu et bien préfete en chef? »

- » C'est bien ron continue comme sa tu fais des progrès »

Harry et Ginny étaient morts de rire mais essayer de le cacher

- « Ho c'est vous 2. Dit tu pourrais pas demander a McGonagall de changer nos emplois du temps »

- « Désoler de te décevoir ron mais je pense que sa va être techniquement impossible car McGonagall n'est plus notre directrice de maison , et comme tu le sais il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse nous changer noter emploi du temps »

- « Pourquoi ce n'est plus McGonagall notre directrice ?» demanda Ginny

-« Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas, se qui me dérange beaucoup mais en tout cas se sera une femme. »

- « Mais comment sait tu sa toi » demanda ron

- « Et ben comme tu l'as fais si judicieusement remarquer toute a l'heure je suis préfete et donc je suis plus vite au courrant de changement que vous. »

Le reste du déjeuner se passa tranquillement puis ils se dirigèrent vers leur premier cour qui n'était autre que potion. Quand ils arrivèrent le prince des serpentard et sa court étaient déjà la

- « Tient, tien granger pas trop choquer de la beauté de l'homme que tu as vu se matin »

- « Mais Malfoy de quoi tu parles je n'est vu aucun homme se matin juste une petite fouine en boxer. »

Tout se qui était la éclater de rire sauf ron qui venait de comprendre qu'hermione avait vue mal foi en boxer se qui le dessus mais surtout le rendrait jaloux

Malfoy quand a lui était énerver de c'être fait avoir mais d'un autre cote elle était la seule qui avait de répondrant et il adorait.

Le reste de la journée se déroulant sans incident majeur.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Cela faisais environ 1 mois que la rentrée avait eu lieu. Les relations entre Hermione et Drago étaient de pire en pire. Ils ne communiquer qu 'a basse d'insultes. De leur cote pour Harry et Ginny tout aller très bien ils étaient tout les 2 aux anges. Ron lui aller très bien et s'étendait a merveille avec une jeune fille du Nom de Brooke Smith qui était a Poufsoufle. Hermione, elle, ses amours étaient bizarres. Yoann était distant depuis la petite crise de jalousie d'Hermione.

On était lundi et hermione s'étira dans son lit et vit avec horreur une flaque d'eau juste au dessus de son lit.

Elle sapretta a se lever mais trop tard l'immense flaque d'eau il tomba dessus.

- « Malfoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Hurla-t-elle

Elle deboula en trombe dans le salon toute decoulinante d'eau

-« ESPECE DE PETIT CRÉTIN. SA T'AMUSE DE ME TREMPER DES LE MATIN. SALE PETITE FOUINE. »

Elle se tenait dans l'embouchure du salon. Elle était tellement énervé qu 'elle n'avait même pas remarquer que son haut blanc était devenu transparent (le cauchemar de toutes les filles), Malfoy lui avait remarquer et ne se gêner pas pour regarder et ajouta avec un léger sourire

- « tu sais granger je trouve que le blanc transparent te va a merveille »

Hermione prit conscience que son top était transparent de plus en moins de 2 seconde son visage avait prit une couleur rouge pourpre. Elle courut dans sa chambre et prit une serviette puis elle décida qu'il était temps de dire a son homologue se qu'elle penser de lui

- « Malfoy je commence vraiment a en avoir marre de tes attaques à longueur de temps, tout les jours tu me tortures, tu me fait tourner en bourrique. Je suis a bout Malfoy, a bout tu comprends. J'en arrive même à vouloir demisioner de mon poste et tout sa a cause de toi. »

Elle avait dit cela très calmement sans s'énerver sa voix était sans ton, neutre. Puis elle partie dans sa chambre mais Malfoy eu le temps d'entendre ses pleures étouffés. Bizarrement pour la première foi il se sentit coupable d'avoir causer du mal a une personne mais le plus surprennent c'est qu'il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de la consoler, de la prendre dans ses bras et de s'excuser. Il avait changer de camps et il était temps d'oublier les veilles habitudes

Il décida qu'il allait faire un geste, pour la première de sa vie il décida de se faire pardonner. Il toqua à la porte d'hermione

- « granger je peux rentrer »

-« franchement Malfoy si il y a bien une personne que je n'est pas envie de voir c'est toi. »

Déçut mais voyant bien que se n'en pas le moment il décréta que c'est mieux pour sa sécurité de laisser hermione se calmer mais avant de parti il ajouta

- « ok mais n'oubli pas notre ronde se soir. Ajouta t-il d'une voix tendre »

Hermione fut très surprises de ton que Malfoy avait employé mais elle ne répondit pas.

Elle descendit quelque minute, après cette altercation, dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner et elle y trouva Ginny

-« Alors comment vas-tu demanda sa cadette »

- « Mal, MALFOY n'a rien trouver de mieux pour se distraire que de me balancer une flaque d'eau dés le matin » répondit hermione un tantinet énerver.

- « aie. Je voix que l'ambiance et toujours aussi tendu »

- « oui en effet. »

- « ok bon changeons de sujet. Ou en es tu avec Yoann « demanda Ginny les yeux plein de curiosité

- « ben avec lui sa bouge pas toujours au même point et croit moi se n'est pas de ma faute car j'aimerai bien qu'on avance un peut plus vite si tu veux tout savoir »

Elle continuèrent à parler pendant quelques minutes puis hermione déclara

- « désoler mais je doit y aller notre cher Rogue m'attend »

Elle arriva pile a la sonnerie et se dirigea vers Harry qui s'âpreté a s'assoire, mais c'était sans compter sur Rogue qui était d'humeur massacrante

- « Mr Potter je vous prierez de ne pas vous assoire toute suite car aujourd'hui le cour sera en duo. »

Puis il désigna les groupe Potter/ Grabbe, Weasley/ Goyle, Brown/Parkinson, Granger/Malfoy tout les vissages des concernés étaient décomposer Rogue avait décider de leur pourrir la vie et il était très douer.

Hermione se dirigea vers le prince des serpentard mais ne lui adressa pas la parole de toute la séance.

Deux heures plus tard la sonnerie retendit pour sonner la fin de la cour et à sa grande surprise elle trouva Yoann qui l'attendait devant la salle de classe

-« bonjour »dit elle en l'embrassent langoureusement

-« bonjour ma chérie »

-« qu'es-ce que tu fais la lui » demanda-t-elle.

- « ben si tu veux tout savoir je voulait te demander de venir se soir dans mon dortoir » di t-il avec un regard qui voulait tout dire

- « je suis désolé mais se soir c'est impossible je doit faire une ronde avec Malfoy » répondit elle gêner

-« ok tans pis puis » il partie en la laissant seule au milieux du couloir

La journée passa à une vitesse folle et à son grand désespoir elle devait retrouver Malfoy dans leur salle commune. Elle entra dans ses quartiers et le trouva là assit sur le canapé, il était tellement absorber dans sa lecture qu'il ne remarqua même pas Granger rentre. En le voyant la calme, sans l'insulter elle le trouve vraiment beau, ses yeux n'exprimés plus la même méchanceté des années précédente. Se pouvait il qu'il est changé pendant les vacances?? Elle ne put répondre à cette question car MALFOY prit la parole

- « je sais que tu es secrètement amoureuse de moi, mais je t'en supplie arrête de me regarder comme sa »

-« si je me souvient bien, tu ne t'es pas gêner toi se matin pour me mater quand j'était toute transparente »

- « se n'était pas la même chose car toi tu le savait »

- « moi tu aussi tu le sait puisque tu me le fait remarquer » ajouta elle toute souriante.

C'était plus fort que lui il adorer de disputer avec elle, elle voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot et il aimer sa

Voyant qu'il avait perdu cette manche il dit

- « bon vu que tu es la on va enfin pouvoir y aller plus vite se sera fait, plus vite on sera libre »

- « oui en effet je voudrais aller vite car on m'attend »

- « je suppose que c'est Yoann »

- « oui »

Malfoy avait, enfin, trouver comment se faire pardonner sa petite blague de se matin

-« Granger je te propose un truc »

- « vas-y je t'écoute »

- « je fait la ronde de se soir tout seul et en échange tu me pardonne ma petite bêtise de se matin » dit il avec un ton amer

-« je rêve ou le grand MALFOY demande a être pardonner?? Mais le pure c'est qu'il demande sa a moi une sans de bourbe. Malfoy es tu sure que tu va bien ?? » Déclara-t-elle sous le choc de cette nouvelle

- « c'est bon granger n'en rajoute pas sa me coûte assez de te demander sa »

- « je sais pas se qu'il t'arrive mais tu as peu être changer pendant les vacances. »Déclara telle le plus sérieusement du monde

- « qui c'est peu être. Bref tu accepte ou pas? »

-« oui j'accepte ».

Puis elle de dirigea près de la porte de sorti mais avant de partir elle ajouta

- « merci MALFOY »

Puis elle le laissa seul.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était heureux puis lui aussi sortie de la salle commune

Hermione montait les étage a une vitesse affolante elle voulais rejoindre le 4eme étage au plus vite.

Elle arriva devant le tableau puis elle dit le mot de passe, étant préfet en chef elle les connotatif tous

Elle arriva dans la salle commune des Serdaigle, ou il y avait sue quelque personne, s'adressa à un Serdaigle et lui demanda ou se situer la chambre de Yoann. On lui indiqua un petit couloir qu'elle suivit puis se retrouva devant une porte. Elle toqua puis entra

-« Changement de prog…….. »

Elle se stoppa net sa phrase car devant elle se trouver Yoann et la blonde en pleine action. Dégoûter et surtout se sentant idiote d'être sorti avec un tel con elle décida qu'il était temps de partir

Yoann lui courrait derrière

- « Hermione attend c'est pas se que tu crois » dit -il en sortant de sa chambre juste couvert du drap.

Énerver elle se retourna

- « a oui et son cul t'es tomber dans les mains tout seul? »

- « Non mais…….. »

- Mais quoi Yoann ? Tu c'est je penser que tu était différent de tous ces mecs mais en faite vous étés tous pareil. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi. Je te laisser avec cette fille. »

Elle pleurait tout en retournant vers sa salle commune. Elle passa le tableau et trouva MALFOY qui venait juste de rentrer de sa tournée .elle s'arrêtât devant lui et lui dit

- « tout sa c'est ta faute Malfoy »

Puis elle s'engouffra dans sa chambre

Malfoy lui ne comprenait rien a tout se qui venait de se passer, en revanche un truc était sure c'était que Hermione avait pleurer toute la nuit.


	9. chapitre 9: malfoy et l'ordre

Chapitre 9

Ginny attendait depuis une bonne demis heure hermione. Dés qu'elle vit Harry et ron et leur sauta dessus

-« bonjours les garçons. Vous n'auriez pas vue hermione par hasard??, »

- « non pourquoi? » demanda Harry

- « parce qu'elle n'est toujours pas descendu et que les cours vont commencer dans moins de 10 minutes ».

- « en effet sa lui ressemble pas » commenta ron inquiet.

A ce moment Yoann entra dans la Grande salle accompagner sa blonde, nommer Cindy, mains dans la main. En les voyant arriver tous les 2 Ginny comprit toute suite se qui c'était passer

- « suivez -moi les garçons. » Leur dit elle

Hermione était sur son lit et regarder le plafond. Elle réfléchissait. Elle n'est pas vraiment triste que se soit finit avec Yoann car elle n'en pas vraiment amoureuse de lui, elle ressentait juste quelque sentiments mais rien de fort. En revanche se qui l'avait blessée c'était le faite de s'être fait trahir et de n'avoir rien vu venir. Elle était tout simplement déçue de Yoann.

Elle entendait qu'on frapper à la porte mais elle n'avait vraiment pas envies d'aller ouvrir. En plus les cour commencer dans moins de 10 minutes et elle n'avait toujours déjeuner.

Malfoy en avait assez d'entendre cogner sur se fichu tableau et décida donc d'allait ouvrir.

- « Weasley, Potter et encor Weasley. Que me vaut le déshonneur de vous voir » dit il en s'apercevant des auteurs de ce vacarme

- « pousse toi je veux voir hermione » ajouta la rouquine en le poussant pour entrer

- « alors là sa va être dur car elle est rentrer hier en pleurant et je n'est pas vu depuis ».

Ginny ne prit pas le temps de répondre et se dirigea devant la port te de la griffondor

Elle toqua puis entra. Hermione était entendu sur son lit, les yeux dans le vide.

Elle s'assit sur le lit pendant que les garçons prenaient place sur un fauteuil a cotes.

- « alors comment vas-tu ? » De manda Ginny visiblement inquiète

- « sa pourrait aller mieux mais je fait aller »

Le garçon eux ne comprenait toujours rien. Harry prit alors la parole

- « Est-ce que quelque un pourrait nous expliquer ?? »?

- « a vous les garçons vous ne voyer jamais rien » rétorqua Ginny

- « mais encore ………….« rajouta Ron

- « et bien si vous voulait tous savoir j'ai plaqué Yoann »

A ses mots le visage de Ron s'illumina d'un grand sourire se qui lui valut un regard tueur de la part de a sœur

- « à bon mais pourquoi » demanda Harry

-« parce que tous simplement je l'ai trouver en pleine action avec la blonde avec laquelle il s'amusait depuis quelque temps »

La pièce fut parcourut d'un blanc et se fut ron, qui pour une fois sortit quelque chose d'intelligent

- « de toutes façons il ne te mérite pas »

-« merci Ron c'est gentil de ta part » lui répondu hermione en lui adressant un léger sourire

Après cette conversation ils décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller en cours puis se dirigèrent vers la salle du cour de métamorphose, puis Ginny les quitta.

Le cour se passe tranquillement et hermione ne sembler pas vraiment atteinte par sa rupture car elle avait réussie a faire gagner 35 point a griffondor. A la fin des 2 heure de métamorphose Harry parti rejoindre Ginny pour passer un peu de temps tout les 2 et donc Ron et hermione restèrent tous les deux.

En se dirigeant vers la grande salle, hermione décida de poser une question, à Ron, qui la hantait depuis environ 1 mois et demi.

- « dit Ron pourquoi tu n'as rien dit quand moi et Yoann on est sortie ensemble? J'ai était très surprise tu c'es. »

Ron trouva un intérêt soudain aux dalles du couloir puis il décréta qu'il était temps de répondre

- » je t'avoue que cela ma déranger de vous voir ensemble mais je me suis dit que c'était ton choix et que si il te rendait heureuse alors je n'avais rien à dire. »

Hermione était surprise par cette réponse, encore une fois ron lui faisait comprendre qu'il ressentait des sentiments pour elle mais sans lui dire clairement et sa elle le supporter pas.

- « ok » répondit elle

Hermione fut arrêter pas McGonagall dans le couloir

- « miss granger excuser moi de vous déranger mais j'ai besoin de vous. Suivez moi je vous prit »

- « bien madame »

Puis elle dit à Ron qu'elle le rejoindra plus tard

Elle et McGonagall arrivèrent devant le tableau derrière lequel se trouvait la salle commune de hermione et de MALFOY. D'ailleurs MALFOY était déjà la

-« bien maintenant que vous étés la tout les 2 on va pouvoir commencer. Je vais vous demander d'organisait le bal de noël qui aura lieux cette année deux jours avec le réveillon pour que les élevé puisse renter chez eux pour les fêtes mais ce n'est pas tout car vous aller devoir y aller ensemble a ce bal. »

A cet instant le visage de drago se décomposa puis il ajouta

- « il est hors de question que je passe ma soirée de bal avec cette sang de bourbe «

-« Mr MALFOY je croyait que vous aviez abandonné vos veilles habitudes. 20 points de moins pour serpentard. »

Hermione,elle,s'abstint de tous commentaire

-« je disais donc que vous irez ensemble au bal. Bien j'ai finit donc je vous laisse. Commençait déjà a préparer le bal car le 21 décembre va vite arriver .Quand a vous Mr MALFOY vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau se soir. »

Puis elle partit. Une dispute éclata alors.

-« il est hors de question que je vienne avec toi au bal » cracha MALFOY

- « de toute façons je n'est aucune envie d'y aller avec toi »

- « tu c'est granger je pensait que cette année serait meilleur pour moi car c'était la dernière et que je pourrait en profiter mais le seul point noir dans ce tableau c'est TOI. »

- « tu c'est MALFOY il y a une chose que je ne comprend pas avec toi c'est qu'a un moment tu peux être gentil mais a d'autre moment tu es infecte.

Puis les tourna les talon et sortie de sa salle commune.

Le soir arriva et MALFOY du se rendre dans le bureau de la directrice. Il dit le mots de passe puis entra.

-« je vous attendez Mr MALFOY assaillez vous s'il vous plais »

Drago s'assit et McGonagall commença

- « je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous agissait comme sa envers miss Granger, maintenant que vous faite partie de l'Ordre du Phénix vous devriez être plus aimable envers elle, vous étés tous dans le même camps ».

- « J'essai madame mais je n'y arrive pas , en plus a chaque fois que j'essaye d'être gentil avec ,elle me repousse car elle croit que je suis toujours avec Voldemort. »

- « Vous vous doutez bien que je l'ai dit a personne même monsieur Potter ne le sait pas mais si vous continuer a être aussi désagréable envers eux je vais être obliger de leur dire. »

- « mais madame si je suis méchant c'est pour être plus crédible envers les autre éleves «

- « je suis d'accord Mr MALFOY mais pour l'instant vous étés seul avec personne sur qui compter alors je vous en supplie dites leur la vérité. »

A la de cette entrevue MALFOY retourna dans ses quartiers

Je voudrai m'excuser envers les personnes qui lises et qui ne comprennent pas tout car il y a bc de fautes d'orthographe et que la ponctuation et mauvaise.

Je cherche quelque un pour corriger mes fautes mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé

D'ailleurs si vous étés intéressé fait le moi savoir par review

Merci a tous d'être fidèle à mon fic malgré ses petits défauts


	10. chapitre 10 reconsiliations

Chapitre 10

La discutions entre McGonagall et drago avait eu lieus il y a quelques semaines et drago n'avait toujours rien dit a hermione et continuer d'être toujours aussi cruel et vil avec elle. De plus il n'avait toujours pas parlé de l'organisation du bal de noël.

Hermione rentra dans sa salle commune et fut très surprise d'y trouver Malfoy assit sur le fauteuil avec un papier et un crayon. Celui si se leva et s'avança vers elle

- tu tombes bien granger c'est toi que je voulais voir

- oui en faites tu m'attendrais si je comprend bien ajouta-t-elle avec une petit sourire moqueur

- non pas vraiment je voulais juste qu'on organise le bal tout simplement. Je te rappel que je n'aime pas le sang de bourbe déjà que de cohabiter avec toi est un enfer je ne vais pas t'attendre en plus

Hermione se moqua royalement de cette phrase les insultes étaient devenu habituelles et elle commencer même a l'amuser car depuis quelques temps elle commencer a apreciais Malfoy. Ça n'était pas le grand amour mais ils se supportaient.

Elle se dirigea vers le canapé et prit la parole

- moi aussi j' y ai pensé et de plus j'ai même trouvé une idée

- vas y je t'écoute même si je doute qu'elle me plaise

- j'avais pensé à un décor romantique mélanger à un décor de noël et puis des belles robes un peu comme dans les films. Pour les couleurs j'ai pensé à du rose du rouge et surtout de blanc et puis aussi……..

- stop granger c'est le bal de noël pas celui de la St valentin et puis je sais même pas se que c'est un film

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire, se qui vexa un peut Malfoy mais il ne le montra pas. Elle reprit ses esprits et répondit à Malfoy

- un film c'est une image qui défile sur une telle mais tu vas me dire que tu ne sais pas se que c'est un telle alors oublie se que j'ai dit sur le film et dit moi je juste se que tu pense de mon idée

- Pour être honnête je trouve sa nul

- cela m'aurais étonner. Et toi tu veux faire quoi

- déjà je trouve que ton idée de rose c'est très moche et puis les rouge j'aime pas sa fait trop griffondor. Donc moi j'avais penser a une salle aux couleur blanche et argenter avec du bleue nuit et les élevés pourrait s'habillaient comme ils le désirent.

- a non hors de questions je veux de tenus sophistiqué et en plus je pense pas que McGonagall soit enchanté de voir ta bande de serpentard habiller comme dans vos soirée de frivolité non bienséantes

- a oui c'est sur que comparé a griffondor c'est pas la même chose rétorqua-t-il en souriant. Puis il ajouta On fait quoi alors miss je sais tout

- ok je suis d'accord pour tes couleurs mais en échange je veux mes belles robes

- d'accord miss Granger aura ces robes comme dans les films.

L'histoire du bal était régler il en parleraient le lendemain a la directrice

- tu sais Malfoy on vient d'avoir une discutions normal sans s'insulter

- oui en effet je trouve qu'on fait des progrès tout les deux.

Oui je trouve aussi. Quand aucune méchancetés sort de ta bouche je trouver que tu es un garçon plutôt sympas mais juste quand tu ne dis pas de méchancetés mais je trouve que c'est rare.

- toi aussi tu es sympa quand tu ne nous sors pas l'Histoire de Poudlard

Puis elle le quitta.

Malfoy repensait a l'échange avec Hermione et il trouva qu'elle était vraiment agréable comme fille. Peut être qu'il lui dirait, un soir, qu'il est de leur cote mais une chose était sur c'était à elle qui le dirait pas à Potter ou Weasley.

Voila un chapitre plus petit mais c'était pour montrer que les sentiment de l'un et l'autre changés


	11. chapitre 11: carte sur table

Chapitre11

Drago devait se dépêcher il était très en retard a cause de l'entraînement de QUIDDITCH. Il avait du expliquer quelques petites chose a son équipe et cela l'avait rendu très en retard.

Hermione devait attendre drago depuis au moins 10 bonne minutes et une chose était sure c'est quelle aller le tuer si il ne ramener pas ses jolies petite fesses dans 2 minutes. Elle se demandait se qu'il avait bien put faire pour être autant en retard. Hermione commençait même a s'inquiète. Oui elle, Hermione Granger s'inquiète pour drago Malfoy. En fête elle s'inquiète pour lui depuis qu'elle avait eu cette discutions sur le bal; elle passait son temps a le chercher du regard même lors des repas il lui arrivait de jeter quelques regards vers son homologue masculin. De plus ses yeux étaient différents ils avaient plus la même méchanceté envers elle qu'avait. Des fois il lui arrivait à se demander si elle n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui.

Pendant qu'Hermione était dans ses pensées drago revenait dans sa salle commune pour se changer. Il arriva dans sa chambre et trouva un hibou sur son lit. Il s'approcha de lui et prit la lettre qui était accrochée à sa patte.

Au fur et a mesure qu'il lisait cette lettre son sang se glacer.

Il se changea prit la lettre et la relut une dernière fois, sorti de sa chambre puis posa la lettre sur la table du salon et sorti de la salle commune pour aller rejoindre Hermione dans la grande salle.

Elle allait repartir lorsqu'elle le vit arriver. Son esprit ne put s empêchait de le trouver beau et d'ailleurs a cette pensée elle

Il vit hermione, le regard noir et les cheveux ébouriffes, approcher dangereusement de lui.

Elle pointa son index sur lui et dit:

- sais tu que a cause de toi je ne vais pourvoi réviser se soir et sais tu aussi qu'a cause de toi tout notre programme va être en retard

- c'est bon Granger tu vas pas en faire tout un plat arrête. Bon on commence comme sa miss je sais tout pourra aller réviser plus vite et pas la même occasion me foutre la paix.

- très bien commençons. J'ai fait un croquis de la grande salle

A cette instant elle se rendit copte qu 'elle avait oublier son bloc a dessein dans la chambre et elle déclara

- Je suis désoler Malfoy il faut que je remonte j'ai oublier mon bloc a dessin

- et tu oses dire que c'est a cause de moi que tu ne vas pas pouvoir réviser dit il avec outré

Elle ne fit pas attention a sa remarque et partie

Elle arriva dans la salle commune puis se dirigea vers sa chambre, elle prit son bloc puis avança vers la sortie, mais son attention fut retenu par une lettre qui était posée sur la table. Elle ne voulait pas la lire mais des qu'elle vu les initial LM sa curiosité fut trop forte. Elle commença à la lire

Cher fils

Je suis extrêmement déçu de ton comportement non content d'avoir trahit le seigneur des ténèbres j'ai appris, de sources sures que tu faisait parti de l'Ordre du phénix. A ta place j'aurais honte de portait le nom de Malfoy.

Tu as intérêt a revenir et ce le plus vite possible sinon tu subiras le même sort que ta mere

Ton père Lucius MALFOY

Hermione n'en revenait pas de se qu'elle lisait Malfoy avait trahit son père, sa mere était morte et le pire c'est qu'il faisait partie de l'Ordre et que, apparemment, ni Harry, ni Ron étaient au courant.

Pendant de temps dans la grande salle Malfoy trouvait hermione très longue et se décida a aller la rejoindre.

Il la trouva entrain de lire la lettre de son père

- Granger tu crois pas que ce courrier ne te regarde pas dit t-il d'une vois glaciale

- Je… Je.. Je suis désoler parvient elle a articuler

- tu la lu ?? Demanda-t il en radoucissant sa vois

- oui réponda-t-elle timidement

- Donc tu as comprit que je ne suis plus avec eux.

- oui en effet c'est se que j'ai crut comprendre. Mais je voudrais savoir depuis quand fais tu partit de l'ordre et pourquoi tu ne nous a pas dit que tu avais changer de camps

- je te trouve bien curieuse Granger, mais je vais quand même répondre. Je fait partie de l'ordre depuis la mort de Dumbledor et je ne vous l'ai pas dit car je suis sur que la belette et le balafré ne m'aurai pas cru.

- oui en effet. Mais quand même.

- quoi quand même granger personne ne veut croire que j'ai changer dit il en osant le ton

- moi j'aurai pu le croire Malfoy. Tu as changer et je suis la 1ere a le voir rétorqua elle et montant elle aussi de ton

Malfoy était sans voix elle avait remarquer qu'il avait changer et cela le toucher plus que se qu'il aurait voulut.

La discutions c'était calmer et ils purent préparer la deco pour le bal. Ils avaient décidé de faire un essai demain.

Hermione était extrêmement fatiguer et décida d'aller se coucher. Elle se leva et posa un léger baisser sur la joue de Malfoy

- bonne nuit drago

Puis elle partie

Drago s'entait des papillons s'envoler dans son ventre. Il n'avait jamais ressentis sa a cet instant il comprit qu'il commencer vraiment a s'attacher a Hermione.


	12. chapitre 12: besoins d'aide

Chapitre 12 (note de l'auteur)

Hé non ce n'est pas un chapitre

Juste une note de l'auteur (moi J) pour vous demandez votre avis.

Vous préférerez une fin

-1 heureuse

-2 malheureuse

-3 entre les deux

Répondez moi vite car j'en ai besoins

Merci a tous de suivre ma fic

je vous laisse un moi pour y répondre


	13. chapitre 13:comme tomber du ciel

Chapitre 13

Hermione etais tranquillement asssise a la table des Griffondors et essayer de déjeuner . Elle essayais car elle n'arrêtais pas repenser a la lettre de Malfoy. Si drago avait vraiment changé elle pouvait peu etre lui faire confiance mais peu etre que c'était une ruse de Malfoy pour s'approcher de Harry,ou pire encore e tuer, ou peut etre qu'il avait vraiment changer, peu etre qu'il avait eu le cran de se révolter contre son pere, peu etre qu'un evenement cruel l'avait poussait a rejoindre l'Ordre. Toute ses questions lui passés dans la tete a une vitesse hallucinante. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par Ginny qui arriva toute souriante.

- coucou dit la rouquine

- bonjours répondit la brune sans grande conviction

- ben qu'Est-ce que tu as ce matin, tu n'a pas l'aire dans ton assiette

- c'est sur j'ai apprit que Malfoy avait changer de camps

- quoi hurla Ginny c'est impossible je te rappel qu'il a voulut tuer Dumbledor

- chuttttt Ginny calme toi et assis toi je vais tout t'expliquer

Elle commença le récit de sa soirée. Quand elle eu finit elle trouva Ginny en très grande reflextion

- alors tu en penses quoi ?? Demanda hermione la voix douteuse

- à vrai dire je sais pas trop . Ça me parait assez étonnant que drago est changé d'avis mais en même temps je le trouve différent cette année. Il ne traîne plus vraiment avec les serpentard , nous lance moins de répliques qu'avant mais il est toujours le prince des serpentard donc je ne sais vraiment pas quoi en penser .

- et toi??

- je ne sais pas non plus . Il a changé cette année et j'en suis la première surprise mais d'un autre cote j'ai peur que ce soit une ruse pour atteindre Harry

- oui c'est peu etre une possibilité . Laisse faire le temps en tu verras

- oui je pense que c'est se que je vais faire. En attendant je te demanderais de ne rien dire à Harry et Ron, imagine leur réaction si je leur disait que Malfoy était gentil

-Je trouve que le protége beaucoup Malfoy . En plus maintenant ,d'après se que tu m'as raconter, tu l'embrasse et l'appelle par son prenons

- Ho non ,Ginny , je t'arrêtes toute suite je ne ressent rien pour Malfoy

- oui si tu le dis, mais tu c'est que depuis que toi et Yoann c'est finit je trouve que tu passe trop de temps dans tes bouquin la preuve tu es même pas venus voir le match de QUIDDITCH que nous avons joué contre les serdaigles . De plus tu n'es même plus avec nous ,les seules fois ou on te vois c'est aux repas ou en cour .

- Mais Ginny tu c'es avec les ASPIC qui arrivent je doit travailler .

- Hermione tu es la meilleur de l' école et si sa continu tu vas finir a l'infirmerie.

- ne t'inquiète pas pour moi tout vas bien . Bon je te laisse je doit aller en cour et se soir je doit préparer la deco de la salle pour le bal de demain.

- oui mais n'oublie pas que demain on doit aller au près au lard avec Brooke pour choisir nos robes

- ok bon je sui désoler mais mon cour de runes vas commencer et tu c'es a quel point je déteste etre en retard

- oui je le sais vas y file puis elle lui souri.

Le soir venu hermione attendais MALFOY dans leur salle commune pour descendre ensemble histoire de se connaître un peu mieux .

Le tableau pivota et MALFOY entra

Hermione le trouvais vrement beau avec ses cheveux blond plus long et au naturel. A ce moment elle commença a se demander si Ginny n'avait pas raison a propos de ses sentiment pour MALFOY

- granger tu es déjà la ??

- oui comme tu peux le voir. Bon on y vas ?

MALFOY esquissa d'un signe de la tete puis il partit

Il traversèrent la grande salle pour arriver dans une pièce située derrière la table des professeur.

Hermione montra son croquis a MALFOY pour savoir se qu'il en pensé.

- je trouve que c'est une bonne idée de mettre différente table mais pas de bougies c'est trop romantique.

- ok si tu veux mais il n' y a que sa que je changerais le reste tu le laisses en état .

- D'accord de toute façons le reste me plaie. Dit granger c'est toi qui a dessinais ce croquis

- oui pourquoi demanda hermione en prennent une teinte légèrement rosé

-Je trouve qu'il est très réussis Je ne savais pas que tu dessinais .

- Malfoy je te rappel que tu as passe ta scolarité ici a m'insulter donc excuse moi si je ne t'ai pas confier que je dessiner répondit elle avec une sourire espiègle aux lévres.

- oui, tu marques un point

Quelque minutes étaient passer et hermione décida qu'il était temps de faire un essaye avec les décorations. Elle prit un escabeau, car ni elle ni MALFOY avaient prit leur baquettes, puis elle monta dessus. Arrivée toute en haut elle prit une grosse boite en carton, elle commença a descendre mais rata une marche et commença a tomber. Heureusement pour elle, elle fut rattrapée par 2 bras musclés qui l'emprecherent de s'écraser pas terre comme la boite. Elle leva les yeux et vis un regard bleu électrique se mêlé au sien. Bizarrement dans se regard elle crut décelait de la peur mais cela fut tellement rapide qu'elle se dit qu'elle avais rêvé. IL la reposa délicatement sur le sol mais il n'arrivait pas a quittait ses yeux couleur marrons claires qui le fixés. Il ne sut pour quoi mais il fut prit d'une irrésistible envie d'embrasser la propriétaire de ces beaux yeux marron. Tout doucement il déposa un tendre baiser les lèvres d'Hermione.

De son coté la jeune fille qu'il embrasser sentait des millions de papillons s'envolés dans son ventre. Les lèvres si douces de son partenaire il faisait un effet que jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer, son corps redevenait vivant sous les baisés de Drago. Elle se sentait revivre, elle aurait voulut restait toute sa vie comme sa.

Drago passa sa main derrière le dos d'Hermione pour la coller encore plus contre le lui. Voyant que Hermione ne le repoussa pas il demanda l'accès pour entrer dans la bouche d'hermione.

Elle ne refusa pas l'entré de sa bouche a drago car elle apreciais vrement se moment.

A cet instant Miss teigne fit son apparition et par la même occasion fut tomber un objet

Hermione entendit un bruit et ce décrocha, à son grand regret de drago. Consciente de se qu'il venait de se passer elle préféra partir sur le champs et laissa a drago le soin de tout ranger et pas la même occasion se remettre de ses émotions avant de remontait dans sa salle commune.


	14. chapitre 14: explication

Chapitre 14

A la table des Griffondors tout se passer normalement Harry parlait avec Ginny , Ron se goinfrait de toast , Neville discutait avec Luna et Seamus, seule Hermione paraissait dans la lune. A dire vrais elle repensait a l' evenement de la veille: se baiser échangeait avec Malfoy. Elle se demander se qui avait bien put leur passer pas la tete ,a tout les 2, pour s'embrasser. Mais le pire pour hermione était que se baiser, elle le regrettait pas au contraire elle l'avait beaucoup apprécier, il avait était tendre et passionner a la fois et en plus MALFOY embrassait divinement bien. Elle fut sortie de sa revers pour la directrice qui se leva et prit la parole.

- Cher élevés , aujourd'hui nous accueillions un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal mais aussi une nouvelle directrice pour la maison Griffondors . Je vous prit de bien vouloir accueillir Mademoiselle Ninfodora Tonk

Harry,Ginny ,Ron et tout les autres Griffondors qui connaissait Tonk applaudirent. Hermione en profita pour ajoutait

- Il était temps qu'elle arrive car j'en avait marre d'avoir des trous dans moi emplois du temps et puis surtout on a les ASPIC cette année et donc il est urgent de commencer cette matière car nous somme très en retard

- Moui mais c'était bien d'avoir une heure de trous après le repas déclara Ron un peut déçus

- Ho Ron je te rappel que tu doit passer 2 diplôme toi puisque tu as aussi a passer ton permis de transplanage

- C'est bon hermione arrête 2 secondes de penser qu'a travailler on a le droit de s'amuser mais si tu n'est plus avec nous

- Qu'Est-ce que tu veux dire par la Ronald Weasley

- Ben c'est simple toi tu passes ton temps la bibliothèque que tu nous oublies. Ça fait au moins trois jours qu'on ne t'as pas vu, a part les repas et encor quand tu y penses, le reste de la journée tu et absente. Penses un peu a t'amuser un peut.

- Si je comprend bien tu me reproche de travailler c'est sa????

- non hermione je te reproche de nous délaicer c'est différent

- Très bien Ronald puisse que tu le prends comme sa je préfère partir.

Puis elle partit de la en pleurant légèrement

Malfoy repensait lui aussi a se qui c'était passé hier il avait même adorait et pour la première fois dans sa vie il avait était content même heureux. Il en était sur maintenant, il l'aimait et le pire c'est qu'il se moquait totalement qu'elle soit de parents moldu. Le plus important pour lui était de la rendre heureuse. Il fut surprit de la voir partir en pleurant se qui était sûrement la faute de Weasley.

Il fut internat dans ses pensées par une chose qui viens s'agrippée sa son bras

- Alors mon draguichou a quoi pensait tu ??? A moi ???

- Non tu te trompes Pansy,sûrement pas ?Bon je te laisse je doit y aller.

Bye

Puis il l'abandonna comme une vielle chaussette, ce qu'elle était a ses yeux

Hermione fulminer contre Ron « alors comme sa je sais pas m'amuser, comme sa je ne pense qu'a travailler c'Est-ce qu'il va voir. Se soir il va se rappeler toute sa vie de hermione qui s'amuse je peut le jurer

On était samedi et Hermione avait de rester dans sa chambre a fin de réviser. Elle entendit frapper à la porte et décida d'aller ouvrir. Malheureusement pour elle drago décida lui aussi d'aller ouvrir

-C'est bon j' y vais dit t-il

- Merci ajouta elle avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Elle et drago n'avait pas reparlés de se qu'il c'était passer la veille a apparemment ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait mettre le sujet sur le tapis donc il y avait une certaine tension qui régner dans la salle

Drago entra dans la chambre d'Hermione sans frapper et dit

- Granger lèves toi Mcgo nous attends dans son bureau

- Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer MALFOY. Ici tu n'es pas en territoire conquis

-Croix moi je le sais

-Que veux tu dire pas la

- rien de spécial.

- très bien.

Une fois de plus ils évitaient la conversation tout les 2

Après cet échange très brevet de paroles ils sortir de leur salle commune. En arrivant dans le bureau de la directrice il y trouvèrent Tonk, Harry, Ron et Ginny qui parement les attendaient.

- Qu'Est-ce qui fait la lui demanda Harry agressivement

- Calmez vous monsieur Potter vous allez comprendre.

- Bien maintenant vous étés tous la donc je vais pouvoir commencer. Vous vous demandez sûrement pour Tonk et ici?

- Oui en effet dire Harry et drago d'une même voix ce qui les exaspéra tout les deux

- Et bien c'est simple Tonk et là pour vous protégez tout les 4

- Pardonner moi madame mais pourquoi drago devrait il etre protéger demanda Ron

La directrice se tourna vers MALFOY et dit

-Je vous que notre petite discussion n'a servie à rien Mr Malfoy.

- Pas exactement madame il y a juste une personne qui le sait, peut etre 2 ajouta-t-il en regardant Ginny.

-Quelque un pourrait m'expliquer? Demanda Harry qui commençait a s'énervait de ne rien comprendre

- Très bien Mr Potter je vais vous expliquez. Tonk est la pour vous protégez tous les 4 car vous étés tous en danger. Vous Mr Potter car vous été le seul a pourvoir tuer Voldemort, Vous Mr Weasley et Miss Granger car vous été les meilleur amie de Mr Potter, Miss Weasley car vous été la petite amie de Mr Potter et pour finir vous Mr MALFOY car vous avait quittait les rang de Voldemort pour rejoindre L'Ordre et que votre pere veux votre mort.

A ses mots Harry et Ron restèrent bouche bée Malfoy avait changer de camps ce qui était normalement impossible.

-Bien, reprit la directrice, je croit qu'après ces petite mises au point il et temps que vous partiez car je doit parler a Tonk en privé.

Les 4 adolescents quittèrent la directrice et se dirigèrent tous en direction de la chambre de Hermione et drago.

Des qu'ils eurent franchirent le pas de la porte des vois se firent entendrent.

- Tu a peux etre réussi a tromper l'Ordre mais moi je sais que tu es comme ton pere et au cas ou tu l'aurais oublier tu as voulut tuer Dumbledor.

- Tu sais Potter je savais que tu étais idiot mais pas a se point là. J'ai changer de camps car pour moi se qui était prévus après mon échec c'était la mort. Mon pere a fait une chose que je lui pardonnerait jamais et c'est cette chose qui ma décider a vous rejoindre.

-Et quelle est cette chose Malfoy demanda Ron

- Ceux-ci ne te regardent pas la belette

-Ne m'appel pas comme sa ou je te jure que je vais te tuer avant ton pere déclara Ron en sortant sa baguette

- Mon pere ne me tuera pas car je le tuerait avant déclara le beau blond en sortant lui aussi sa baguette.

- STOP arrêtait tous sa suffit hurla Hermione. Vous n'en avez pas marre de toujours vous envoyer des pics. Harry tu devrais etre content que quelque un rejoigne l'Ordre, même si c'est MALFOY car il a des connaisance sur nos adversaires que nous ignorons et toi Malfoy tu devrais etre heureux de ne plus etre seul. Dans cette histoire vous avez tous a y gagner. De plus aujourd'hui plus que jamais nous devons etre unis car au cas ou vous l'aurez oublié une guerre se prépare.

Hermione était vraiment énerver ni Ron ni Harry ne l'avait vu dans un état pareil de puis très longtemps. Ginny, qui avait encore rien dit se décida à parler

- Je suis d'accord que va etre dure pour vous d'etre amis mais on ne vous demande pas sa. On veut juste que vous vous respectez et que vous vous battiez ensemble c'est tous se qu'on demande. Je pense que une guerre cela suffi en a pas besoin, hermione et moi, d'en affronter une autre entre nous.

A cette instant elle fit un geste qui surprit tout le monde: elle s'approcha de drago et lui tendit la main, il répondit en la serrant

- Au fête mon prénom est Ginny et pas Weasley ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Puis elle ajouta: et voici Harry et Ron.

- Et moi c'est drago déclara-t-il

Hermione était contente de voir que Ginny acceptée drago car il n'était pas si méchant au fond de lui. Les garçons eux serait plus dure a convaincre mais elle était sure qu'il s'apprécieraient un jour.

- Je voudrai dire un truc avant d'aller manger. Je pense qu'il est mieux pour tout le monde qu'on agissent comme avant les un envers les autres car la mission que l'Ordre ma confier c'est de démasquer les futurs Mangemort donc je vous prierait d'etre discret car je pourrait me faire tuer, même si certain en serait très content a se que je vois. Déclara-t-il en fissila du regard Ron qui abordait un immense sourie.

- T'inquiète pas déclara Ginny.

Puis il partir manger en laissant drago partir en premier


	15. chapitre 15: bal et jalousie

Chapitre 15

Comme c'était prévu la veille, les filles abandonnèrent les garçons pour aller chercher leurs robes de bal.

Arrive au Pré-Au-Lard elles commencèrent à visiter tous les magasins contenant des robes et des bijoux. Elles entrèrent dans une petite boutique et Hermione vit Ginny foncer sur une jolie robe marron chocolat:

" Je crois que je viens de trouver mon bonheur, déclara la rouquine tout contente de sa trouvaille.

- Va l'essayer je pense qu'elle tira bien." remarqua Brooke, qui était venue avec elles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, chacune sortit de cette toute petite boutique avec sa robe. Hermione décida d'abandonner ses amies au Trois Balais car elle avait encore une petite course à faire:

"On peut t'accompagner si tu veux . Lui dit Brooke.

- Non sa va j'en ai juste pour deux minutes. Je vais juste me chercher une belle paire de boucles d'oreille. Restez ici et Prennez-moi une Bièraubeurre, je reviens toute suite."

Puis elle partit. Elle traversa une partie du village et arriva devant la vitrine d'une petite joaillerie. Elle regarda attentivement et trouva ce qu'elle était venue chercher, mais elle fut très déçue de voisr que les boucles d'oreilles de ses rêves étaient affichées à un prix qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre. Deçue, elle reprit son chemin en direction des Trois Balais.

Notre griffondor ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se passait devant elle, et elle heurta une personne:

"Granger ! Fait attention un peu !

- Désolé Malfoy . Dit-elle voix neutre

- Granger ça va? Je viens de te crier dessus et tu ne me revois aucune insulte ?

-Oui ça va. Je viens juste de voir quelque chose qui me plaisait mais moi contrairement à toi j'ai des moyens limités. Bon je te laisse je doit retrouver Ginny et Brooke au trois balais."

Elle commençait à partir mais Malfoy la retient

"Granger?... Je voulait te dire que je suis désolé de t'avoir embrasser.

- Oui je trouve aussi que c'est une grosse erreur. On oublie? Proposa-t-elle

- Oui avec plaisir. Bon moi aussi je te laisse sinon Parkinson va encore me demander où j'étais passé. À se soir .

- Salut"

Hermione retrouva ses amies à une table.

"Alors tu les as acheté ? Demanda Brooke

- Non leur prix a augmenté et j'ai été obligée de les laisser dans la vitrine .

- C'étaient celles de la dernières fois? demanda Ginny

- Oui c'est celles-là. Mais bon tant pis ça sera pour une autre fois..."

Elles décidèrent de rentrer pour se préparer. Arrivées au château, elles se séparèrent et Ginny se dirigea vers la tour Griffondor mais en chemin elle entendit un drôle de bruit. Elle se retourna et à sa grande surprise elle trouva Malfoy caché derrière une statue:

"Tu as des problèmes d'ordre psychologique Malfoy ? demanda la rouquine toute souriante.

- Pas du tout Weas … Ginny ! Je voulais juste savoir si tu savais qu'elles étaient les boucles d'oreille qu'Hermione voulait s'acheter ???

- Oui je le sais mais comment tu sais qu'elle voulait des boucles ?

- Cherche pas à comprendre ! Décris-les moi c'est tout ce que je veux et après je te laisse tranquille.

- Je vais te les décrire mais avant je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu tiens à lui offrir?

- Qui t'a dit que j'allais lui offrir?

- Malfoy si tu me demande ça je ne pense pas que ce soit pour te les acheter et ensuite les mettre. Quoique venant de toi cela ne m'étonnerait pas.

- Weas …. Ginny t'es pas drôle et en plus tu t'éloignes du sujet ! Tu va me dire comment elles sont oui et ou non ??

- Toi aussi tu t'éloignes du sujet : Pourquoi tu veux les offrir à Hermione??

- Parce qu'elle a été gentille avec moi et qu'elle n'a dit à personne que j'avais changé de camp. Elle aurait très bien pu le faire et là elle aurait été sur de ne plus jamais me revoir puisque les autres serpentard se seraient débarrassés de moi !

- Tu es sur qu'il n'y a que pour cette raison ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, mais je trouve que vous êtes très attentif l'un envers l'autre c'est tout. "

Puis elle lui décrivit les bijoux que hermione voulait. Mais avant de partir Ginny demanda quelque chose à Malfoy :

"- Malf …… Drago pourquoi tu m'as demandé ça? Surtout à moi .

- C'est simple Ginny. Je pensais que tu serait celle qui serait le plus méchante avec moi et surtout celle qui ne croira jamais moi histoire et en fait je me suis rendus compte que tu étais finalement la seule, avec Hermione, à m'avoir cru. Je me suis dit que rien que pour ça je pouvais te faire confiance. Contrairement à ton frère ou à ton copain tu ne m'as pas repoussé."

Puis il ajouta :

"-Tu es plus intelligente que ton frère en tout cas."

Il lui sourit et partit. Ginny se rendit compte à cette instant que Hermione avait raison. Malfoy avait changé. Il était devenu humain.

Hermione était très en retard et elle pouvait entendre drago lui hurler de se dépêcher car sinon il allait être en retard et donc par la même occassion se faire tuer par la vieille harpie de McGonagall. Elle sortit enfin de la salle de bain et Malfoy s'arrêta net de crier. Il la trouvait magnifique. Elle portait une robe longue rouge fendu à partir du milieu de la cuisseet elle avait lissé ses cheveux ce qui la vieillissait un peu mais cela lui allait très bien. De plus, elle était légèrement maquiller avec une touche de gloss transparent sur les lèvres. Hermione doutait de sa tenue en voyant la tete de Malfoy et dit:

" Qu'est qu'il y a? Ça va pas? C'est ma robe qui est moche, c'est ça ?

- Heu... Non bien au contraire, elle te va très bien .

- Alors pourquoi fais-tu cette tête?

- Pour rien . Approche s'il te plait ."

Hermione s'exécuta . Malfoy lui tendit alors un petit boîtier. Elle l'ouvrit et elle n'en revenait pas car dedans se trouvait les boucles d'oreilles qu'elle avait tant voulu . Elle regarda Malfoy et dit:

"Tu n'aurais pas du . Et puis comment as-tu fais pour savoir que c'étaient celles-là ??

- Si j' ai eu raison de le faire car je trouve qu'elles vont parfaitement avec ta robe et que ensuite tu les voulais et que cela te fait plaisir. Alors si, je trouve que j'ai eu raison. Et je l'ai su grâce à Ginny qui me les a décrite et je dois t'avouer que sans elle je ne les auraient pas trouvé."

Pour le remercier elle se mis sur la pointe des pieds et dit

"Merci Malfoy .

- De rien Granger. Mais tu sais, je pense qu'il est temps que tous les 2 on arrête de s'appeler par nos noms.Ça commence a m'ennuyer surtout que maintenant on est dans le même camp.

- Je suis d'accord mais seulement quand on est tout les 2 ou avec Harry, Ron et Ginny. Sinon ce sera trop suspect pour les autres .

- Très bien . Bon on y va .

- Avec plaisir."

Puis ils sortirent tout les 2 ensemble. Arrivés devant les grandes portes, Hermione rejoignit Ginny, Harry, Ron et Brooke. Bizarrement Ron, qui trouvait Hermione très jolie, ne ressentit pas les mêmes sentiment que quand il l'avait vu au mariage. Cette fois-ci, il réussit à articuler un « Tu es très belle ce soir, Mione ». Peut-être était-ce dû au faite que Brooke était là ?

La directrice demanda à Hermione de rejoindre Drago devant les portes car ils devaient ouvrir le bal .

Une fois au milieu de la piste la musique se fit entendre. Drago saisit Hermione et commença à danser. Hermione trouvait qu'il dansait particulièrement bien, dans ses bras elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle trouva même que la danse fut trop courte.

Environ une heure et demi plus tard, les 1ère et 2 ème années durent remonter dans leurs dortoirs.

Hermione dansait avec un jeune homme du nom de Marc qui était plutôt séduisant. Il était grand et musclé, avec les cheveux noir et le regard marron.

À chaque bout de la salle, deux garçons commençaient à imaginer les pires torture qu'ils pourraient faire subir au dénommé Marc. L'un des deux jeunes homme était roux et l'autre blond. À cet instant, une seule chose les unissaient: La haine qu'ils ressentaient pour Marc.

Une heure plus tard, il ne restait plus que les 6 et 7ème année et la musique devenait de plus en plus langoureuse. Certains couples commençaient des danses assez chaudes. Hermione comprit que l'heure était venue de montrer à Ron qu'elle savait s'amuser. Une chance pour elle, au même moment, Yoann lui proposa de danser, ce qu'elle accepta. Ils partirent sur la piste et Hermione commença a se frotter dangereusement à Yoann, qui lui avait l'air d'apprécier. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait un peu honte d'elle mais d'un autre côté elle en avait marre d'être prise pour la Sainte-Nitouche. Elle avait dansé comme ça tout le reste de la soirée et avec différents jeunes hommes. Fatiguée, elle décida de s'asseoir à la table où se trouvaient déjà Ron, Harry, Seamus, Luna, Neville et d'autres personnes de Gryffondor. En la voyant arriver, Seamus lui dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie:

''Hermione je ne te connaissais pas aussi dévergondée !

- Ne t'emballe pas ,c'était juste pour prouver à quelques personnes que je sais m'amuser.

- Ben la dessus, il y a pas de doute Hermione crois-moi tu sais t'amuser! Tu n'es plus la petite coincé de notre 1ère année, ça c'est sur !

- Merci. Je prends ça pour un compliment.''

Ron, lui, avait assisté à toute la scène sans rien dire. Il se leva d'un bon, attrapa violemment Hermione par le bras et l'emmena dehors.

''Arrête Ron tu me fais mal ! Mais lâche-moi !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça?! Pendant une bonne partie de la soirée j'ai crus que Parkinson était rentrée dans ton corps !

-Arrête Ron! Tu abuses! Je voulais juste te prouver que je savais m'amuser c'est tout. C'est toi qui l'a chercher ! Affronte les conséquence! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es jaloux !''

Il ne répondit rien car oui il l'était, jaloux et même un max. Sans réfléchir, il prit Hermione pr les épaules et l'embrassa.

Hermione sentit les lèvres de Ron se coller aux siennes, mais bizarrement elle ne ressentit rien du tout. Elle n'avait pas l'impression que des papillons s'envolaient dans son ventre, comme c'était arrivé avec Drago. De son côté, Ron lui non plus ne ressentit rien. Il se décolla d'Hermione et dit:

''Je suis désolé. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée ...

- Oui en effet Ron, mais tu sais, toi et les bonnes idées ça fait 2. Ajouta-t-elle en lui souriant

- Tu m'en veux ?? Demanda Ron inquiet

- Non, je ne t'en veux pas mais je pense que nous 2 on devrait juste rester amis. Pour moi tu es comme un frère, tout comme Harry, rien de plus.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi et je suis désolé de t'avoir poussé à agir comme le bouledogue déclara-t-il en rigolant

-Ce n'est pas grave.'' Puis elle l'embrassa sur la joue

Et ils reprirent le chemin de la grande salle sans se douter que quelqu'un avait assisté à toute la scène mais sans rien entendre.

La fête était finie dans la grande salle et Hermione était vraiment fatiguée. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était d'aller se coucher. Elle dit au revoir à ses amis car elle n'était pas sur de les revoir car ils partaient tous pour les vacances chez la famille Weasley. Elle monta les escaliers, entra dans sa chambre et s'affala sur le lit en pensant que demain elle reverrait ses parents qui lui avaient tant manqué. Elle pourrait enfin tout racontait à sa mère.

Je voudrais remercier Subterranea qui ma corrigé ma fic grace a elle vous allez enfin pouvoir lire sans voir des fautes tout les 2 mots


	16. chapitre 16: la tour d'astronomie

Chapitre 16

Hermione se réveilla de bonne humeur ce matin, elle était heureuse de pouvoir revoir ses parents qui lui avaient tant manqués. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et tomba nez à nez avec Malfoy. Celui-ci était juste vêtu d'un boxer et Hermione trouva que cette tenue lui allait parfaitement bien.

"Excuse-moi je t'avais pas vu . lui dit elle .

- C'est pas grave, j'ai presque finis. lui répondit Malfoy

- Ok ben je vais attendre mais dépêche-toi car je dois me faire belle

- A oui ?? Et pour qui ?? La belette ?

- Son prénom c'est Ron, lui répondit elle en commencent et s'énerver. Et de toute façon ce n'est pas pour lui. Je te rappelle que je vais voir mes parents aujourd'hui. Et puis pourquoi tu crois que c'est pour Ron ?

- Disons que quelqu'un vous a vu hier en train de vous embrasser à pleine bouche !" déclara-t-il écœuré.

Mais la vérité, c'était lui qui avait assisté au baiser et il avait envié, pour la première fois de sa vie, Ron.

"- La rumeur et fausse. Mais dis-moi Drago serais-tu jaloux??"

À cet instant quelqu'un frappa à la porte, ce qui arrangea Drago car cela lui évitait de répondre à la question d'Hermione.

"- Laisse j'y vais" lui lança-t-il méchamment

Il enfila à la hâte un pantalon et une chemise qu'il ne boutonna pas. Il ouvrit la porte et dit:

"- Bonjour Ginny. Hermione est dans la salle de bain."

En le voyant arrivait, chemise ouverte, Ginny se demanda comment hermione pouvait résister a lui sauter dessus

" Bonjour Drago et merci pour le renseignement. "

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et trouva Hermione qui venait de finir de s'habiller.

"Dépêche-toi, les garçons nous attendent en bas .

- Oui j'arrive. Sa y est j'ai finit."

Et elles partirent vers la Grande salle pour retourner vers Harry, Ron et les autres. Elles s'assirent à leur table puis commencèrent a discuter.

"Alors les garçons? Pressés d'être en vacances? demanda hermione

- Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comment j'en ai vraiment marre de voir la tete de Rogue les lundi, mardi et vendredi !

- Oui moi aussi ! déclara Harry

- En parlant de Rogue l'un de vous sait-il pourquoi il est revenu lui aussi après avoir fuit avec Drago l'année dernière ???" Demanda hermione

Harry et Ron furent surpris de l'entendre appeler Malfoy par son prénom mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire.

"Non mais pourquoi tu nous poses cette question que maintenant? Je te rappelle que ça fait plus de 3 mois que la rentrée a eu lieu.

- Parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous la poser avant. répliqua-t-elle un peu honteuse.

Ils furent interrompus par la directrice

"Miss Granger suivez-moi s'il vous plait"

Ginny remarqua que la directrice semblait très retournée mais elle ne savait pas pour quelle raison. Hermione la suivait sans rien dire. Pendant qu'elles partaient, à la table des Gryffondor, la Gazette du Sorcier venait d'atterrir vers Ron . Hermione était dans le bureau de la directrice ou celle-ci lui demanda de s'asseoir. Hermione commençait à comprendre que quelque chose de grave venait de se passer.

"Miss Granger, je suis vraiment désoler mais je dois vous apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Vos parents ont été assassinés hier par une bande de Mangemort ."

À ces mots le cerveau d'Hermione s'arrêta de fonctionner. Seuls deux mots raisonnaient dans sa tête: « parents » et « morts ». Tout son monde s'écroulait, elle qui était si pressé de voir ses parents, elle qui avait tant de choses à raconter a sa mere, elle qui voulait tant voir son père et faire du ski avec lui. Toutes ces choses, elle ne pourrait jamais les faire car une bande de Mangemort totalement débiles et fous de leur idiot de maître avait décidé de tuer ses parents. McGonagall venait tout juste de lui annoncer la nouvelle et Hermione paraissait totalement bouleversée, ce qui était compréhensible. La jeune fille n'adressa pas un mot à la directrice et partit en courrant. Dans la Grande salle beaucoup d'élèves mangeaient et passaient du bon temps entre amis mais à la table des Gryffondor Ginny poussa un cri:

"Ho mon dieu, Hermione ……"

Elle sortit de la salle en courant abandonnant son frère et son petit ami. Harry qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de la rouquine prit le journal et lu la 1ere page.

"_Les parents d'une moldu assassiner (pour plus d'information voir la page 2)._"

Harry se rendit toute suite a la 2eme page du journal pour découvrir ceci:

"_Hier soir, les parents d'une des élèves les plus douée de l'École Poudlard, HERMIONE GRANGER, ont été assassinés par des partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui. Au-dessus de leurs corps, on pouvait voir la marque des ténèbres accompagnée d'un mot: MORT AU SANG DE BOURBE ET AUSSI AUX AMIS DU SURVIVANT. LES PROCHAINS SERONT LES TRAITRES À LEUR SANG! _"

Il n'en fallait pas plus a Harry pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il prit Ron par le bras et partit rejoindre Ginny. Malfoy comprit lui aussi ce qui venait de se passer en ouvrant la Gazette du Sorcier. Sans donner d'explication, il prit congé de sa table. Hermione courrait le plus vite possible, elle voulait être seule, ne voir personne, s'endormir et plus jamais se réveiller. Elle voulait juste rejoindre ses parents. Elle prit le chemin de sa chambre et s'enferma dedans. Elle utilisa le sortilège Colla Porta, qu'elle avait auparavant modifier pour que personne ne puisse l'ouvrir avec Alohomora, puis elle s'effondra sur son lit. Pendant ce temps Ginny, Harry et Ron essayaient désesperement de trouver le mot de passe. Heureusement pour eux Drago arriva, dit « union »puis la porte s'ouvrit. Ginny remarqua que les trait de son visage étaient crispés et tendus, ce qui n'étonna pas vraiment Ginny qui commençait à comprendre ce qui se passer entre ces 2 là. Mais évidement les principaux concernés l'ignoraient encore. En entrant dans la pièce ils entendirent tous les pleures d'Hermione, même derrière la porte.

"Hermione?? Commença Ginny. Hermione on sait que tu es là, ouvre nous je t'en supplie Hermione. On sait ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Laissez moi ! Je veux voir personne! arriva-t-elle a articuler entre 2 sanglots

- Hermione! Ouvre! Allez ouvre cette porte! demanda Ron avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix .

- Partez! Je ne veux voir personne !"

Voyant que cela ne servirait a rien d'insister, Ginny commença à repartir suivit des autres derrière elle. Hermione ne sortit pas de sa chambre de la matinée, elle ne se montra même pas au repas et Harry pensa que ce n'était pas plus mal car à toutes les tables on ne parlait que d'elle. Harry s'en voulait énormement à cause de lui de nouvelles personnes étaient mortes et en plus les parents de sa meilleure amie. Lui aussi ne passa pas une bonne journéee car il dut subir les mesquinerie des Serpentard. Au cours de métamorphose Mcgonagall, qui avait continuer à enseigner cette matière en plus de son poste de directrice, demanda a drago de rester un peu:

" Mr Malfoy ? Je voudrais que vous surveillez un maximum Miss Granger car personne ne sait mieux que vous ce qu'on est capable de faire quand on perd un de ses 2 parents. Alors imaginez la peine qu'on ressent quand on perd les 2. "

La journée était terminée et Drago venait de rentrer dans sa salle commune et fut toute suite surprit de ne rien entendre dans la chambre d'Hermione. Il essaya d'entrer mais la porte était bloquée. Il utilisa un contre sort de magie noire et poussa la porte très doucement et il fut soulager de voir qu'elle dormait . Il ne fit aucun bruit et partit dans sa chambre.

Au beau milieu de la nuit Hermione sortit de sa chambre, traversa tout le château et arriva à la tour d'astronomie. C'est son endroit préféré dans l'École, quand elle se disputait avec Ron c'était ici qu'elle venait. Elle monta sur le rebord, elle était prête à sauter quand elle entendit une voix derrière elle, qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître entre toutes.

"Ne fait pas ça Hermione !

- Pourquoi? dit-t-elle en pleurant. J'ai tout perdu je n'ai plus personne. Mes parents sont mort Drago. Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressent.

- Si Hermione, je le sais .

- Tu peux pas le savoir ! Tu n'as perdu personne toi !

- Si j'ai perdu quelqu'un. Je vais t'expliquer mais je t'en supplie descends du rebord !"

Hermione pleurait, elle ne voulait voir personne mais bizarrement la présence de Drago ne la gênait pas. Elle se retourna et descendit. Dés qu'elle fut descendu, Drago la prit dans ses bras et il dit :

"Je le sais car j'ai perdu ma mère moi aussi et le pire c'est que mon pere est son meurtrier . C'est pour cette raison que je vous est rejoins.

- Je suis désolé Drago, je ne savais pas . déclara Hermione qui avait arrêtée de pleurer.

- Moi aussi je suis désolé. Viens, on rentre sinon tu va attraper froid dans cette tenue."

Ils prirent le chemin de leur dortoir. Une fois dedans Drago accompagna Hermione jusqu'à dans sa chambre, la borda, puis commença à partir mais fut interrompu par Hermione.

"Drago je sais que ce que je vais te dire, va te paraître bizarre mais tu veux bien rester avec moi ?

- Si tu veux. "

Puis, il se déchaussa et se coucha tout habillé derrière elle. Il avait accepter de rester avec elle car lui aussi s'était senti très seul face à la mort de sa mère mais aussi car il avait envie de la consoler, de la serrer fort contre lui, de lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule pour affronter cette épreuve. Hermione sentait Drago derrière elle et celui si passa ses bras autour d'elle mais elle ne dit rien. Drago ne la dérangait pas au contraire, elle aimait le sentir derrière elle. Elle se sentait un peu plus en sécurité mais toujours aussi seule. Épuisée par cette journée, elle s'endormit.

merci a Subterranea qui a corrigé le chapitre


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain et mis un certain temps a se rappeler de se qui c'était passer la veille. Elle avait du mal à distinguer ces rêves de la réalité. Seule deux choses étaient sur: Drago avait dormis avec elle et ses parents avaient été assassinés.

Elle se tourna sur le coté et vit que son réveil marquait déjà 9h45 la plus part des élèves devaient déjà etre partie retrouver leur parents mais pas elle. Elle était devenue orpheline.

Elle ne sortie de son lit que vers 14h30 , elle pensait qu'avec un peu de chance tout les élèves seraient partie et que par conséquent elle pourrait déambuler tranquille dans les couloir tout en pensant a ce qui aller se passer maintenant. Elle arriva dans le salon et fut très surprise de trouver Harry, Ron, Ginny et Drago allongés sur les différents canapés de la pièce principale. Seul Drago ne dormait pas, il était allongé sur le dos et regardait droit devant lui, quand il entendu des bruit de pas il sursauta. Il découvrit Hermione sur le pas de la porte les yeux rougis et la mine triste. Elle lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruits et montra les autre du doigt. A cet instant Drago remarqua que tout le monde dormais et sa même en plein milieu de l'après midi. Il se leva et la rejoigne dans sa chambre.

« Alors comment te sens tu ? » lui demanda-t-il ?

« Cela pourrais etre mieux mais je fait avec. J'ai l'impression que toute ma vie c'est effondrait d'un coup et que j'ai rien pu faire. Tu as dit aux autres ce que j'ai faillit faire hier? » Dit-elle inquiète

« Non je leur ais rien dit je pense qu'ils sont assez inquiets pour toi comme sa. J'ai pas besoin de les inquiétés encore plus. Ce sera notre secret. »

Hermione avais apprécier qu'il ne dise rien a personne car sinon ils l'aurait surveiller matin et soir pour voir si elle ne faisait pas de bétisse.

« La directrice veut que tu ailles la voir dés que tu seras réveillé. Tu veux que je t'accompagne? »

« Non je te remercie je préfère y aller seule. » Ceci n'était qu'un mensonge, elle aurai bien aimer avoir drago auprès d'elle mais elle voulais profiter de se moment pour réfléchir un peu a se qui aller se passer maintenant que ses parent étaient mort.

Elle quitta drago pour aller prendre une douche bien chaude.

Pendant se temps dans le salon Harry, Ron et Ginny c'était réveiller.

« Comment va-t-elle » demanda Harry a Drago.

« Pour etre honnête je pense qu'elle ne va pas bien du tout mais avec le temps il s'y fera. Je pense que pour l'instant elle ne désire voir personne. » Drago s'avait très bien de quoi il parlait car en regardant Hermione tout a l'heure il se revoyait quelque mois plus tôt.

Hermione marchait calmement dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il n'y avait aucun élève ce qui l'arranger car elle n'avait pas envi de répondre à toutes leur questions.

Elle arriva devant le bureau de la directrice, dit le mot de passe et monta l'escalier en colimaçon.

Elle toqua puis entra dans la pièce

« Bonjours miss Granger. Asseyez-vous je vous prit. »

Elle s'exécuta.

« Comment allez-vous ? »

« Sa peu aller »

« Bien. En tout cas sachez que si vous voulez parler de quoi que se soit je suis la. Je sais que c'est pas dans mes habitudes de dire sa mais vous êtes une élèves que j'apprécie tout particulièrement. »

« Merci madame. »

Il était vrai que Minerva Mcgonagall n'était pas du genre a exprimer ou dire ses sentiments envers d'autre personne et encore moins envers les élèves .Hermione n'en fut que plus touché.

« J'ai appris hier que vos parents avaient fait un testament par conséquent tout se qu'ils possédaient vous revient y comprit la maison et.. »

« Je ne veux pas de cette maison vendez la! »

« Je sais combien c'est dure pour vous de devoir affronter tout en même temps mais vous ne devez surtout pas prendre de décision trop atives. Je me doute bien que pour vous cette maison n'est pas se que vous voudriez garder. Néanmoins c dans cette endroit que vous avez grandit et que vous avez vécu des moment de bonheur. Faites moi plaisir et réffléchiser a se que je viens de vous dire. »

Il était vrai qu'elle avait vécu de bon moment la bas mais d'un autre coté savoir que se parent étaient morts dans cette maison lui faisait énormément de mal. Elle décida que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour penser a ça. Elle préférait écouter se que sa directrice avait a lui dire.

« Je veux bien y réfléchir mais ne vous faites pas trop d'illusion. »

« Vos parent avez mis de cotés une somme très confortable pour vos études ainsi que pour après cette somme vous revient aussi. Par conter pour la toucher vous devrez vous rendre à Paris car cette somme se trouve là-bas. Vous irez pendant les prochaines vacances. »

« Bien madame »

« Je crois que je vous ai tout dit vous pouvez y aller. Pourriez-vous dire a Monsieur Malfoy de venir j'ai besoin de lui parler. »

« D'accord madame. Au revoir. »

« Ha miss Granger. Je suis vraiment désoler pour vos parents et gardez espoir la vie vaut toujours la peine d'etre vécu. »

A cet instant Hermione se demanda si elle était au courant de sa betisse. Sûrement.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et fus déçue de voir que tout le monde était réveiller elle qui voulait etre seule c'était raté.

A sa grande surprise se fus Ron qui vena en premier la serrer contre lui.

« On te posera pas de questions et on comprend que tu n'es pas envie de parler en revanche on veut que tu sache qu'on est là pour toi. »

Elle était choquer jamais de sa vie elle aurait pensé que Ronald Weasley était capable de dire sa.

« Merci j'apprécie vraiment. Pourquoi êtes vous toujours pas partie je croyais que vous deviez aller chez Ron pour fêter noël ? »

Se fus Ginny qui prit la parole.

« Ben on sait dit que tu aurais besoin de nous et donc on a préfère rester. Tu sais des Noël on en aura d'autre alors on peut bien en rater un. »

« C'est vraiment gentil de votre part mais je veut qu'à cause de moi vous oublier noël alors vous pouvez y aller. Vous savez j'ai surtout envie d'etre seule en se moment alors ne vous privez pas pour moi. »

« Tu es sur de vouloir etre seule dans un moment pareil ? » demanda Ginny inquiète pour son amie.

« Oui j'en suis sur. »

« Ben si tu es sur et que c'est ton choix on ferait mieux d'y aller alors. » décréta Ron

« Oui allez y. Harry je peu te voir 2 minute ? »

Harry avait pas ouvert la bouche de toute la discussion il sent voulait terrible de se qui était arrivé aux parents de sa meilleur amie. Il avait qu'une envie c'en de fuir et c'était la première fois de sa vie.

« Ben j'ai mon sac à finir et puis il faut que je parle à Malfoy aussi »

Bizard Harry voulait parler à Drago mais pour quelle raison se demanda hermione. A cet instant elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose.

« Zut j'ai faillit oublier. Drago la directrice veux te voir toute suite »

« Ok j'y vais. Harry on se parle plus tard. » Dit Drago

Il voulait que hermione parle a Harry car c'était son meilleur ami et si elle avait besoin de parler a quelque un autant que se soit lui. Puis il partit.


	18. Chapter 18: un peut de confiance

Chapitre 18

Il ne restait plus qu'Hermione et Harry dans la pièce puisque Drago était allé au bureau de la directrice et les autres étaient partis comme leur avait demandé Hermione.

Celle-ci décida d'engager la conversation car Harry était silencieux

-Sa va Harry ?

- C'est pas plutôt a toi qu'il faudrait poser cette question ? Se débinât-il vite fait.

- E n effet c'est à moi qu'il faudrait la poser cependant c'est a toi que je veut la poser car moi je considère que ces temps ci j'y ai beaucoup répondit, à cette question. Donc je t'en prit vas y répond. Lui dit t'elle avec un petit sourir espiègles pour lui montrer qu'elle avait déjouer sa petite entourloupe.

Harry remarqua qu'elle souriait pour la première fois depuis longtemps et il fut toucher de voir que c'était lui qui l'avait fait sourir malgré le fait que c'était de sa faute si parents étaient morts.

Hermione voyait qu'Harry était dans les nuages et décida de le rappeler à l'ordre.

-Bon tu y réponds à ma question ?

Harry était exaspérait de voir qu'elle le connaissait si bien que sa. Et par obligation il réponda a sa question.

-Oui je vais bien.

Hermione sentait qu'il lui mentait et sa elle l'apprécia pas du tout.

- Harry s'il te plait me ment pas je déteste sa alors dit moi la vérité.

-Je te dit que tout va bien pourquoi tu t'inquiète comme sa ?

- Je m'inquiète comme sa car je suis sûre que tu t'en veux pour se qui est arrivée a mes parents et me dit pas le contraire je te connaît par cœur.

Il devait avouer qu'elle avait raison, comme toujours d'ailleurs, et que c'était vrai qu'il allait pas très bien en se moment.

- hermione c'est vrai que j'ai pas la forme en se moment mais il faut pas que tu te fasses du souci pour moi tout va bien. D'accord ne t'en fait pas pour moi occupe toi de toi, je sais que c'est très difficile se que tu traverses et je voudrais que tu comprenne qu'ont est tous là pour toi.

Hermione l'avait écouté sans rien dire et elle sentait que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Différents sentiments arrivaient en elle. Elle était triste pour ses parents mais d'un autre coté elle était très contente de savoir que ses amies étaient la pour elle.

Elle fondit en larme et Harry la prit tendrement dans ses bras. Sans rien dire il la berça jusqu'à se qu'elle se calme.

Au bout d'un temps ses larmes arrêtèrent de couler toutes seules. Elle regarda Harry et lui dit.

-Merci. Merci d'etre toujours là pour moi, de me consoler quand je vais pas bien, de me calmer quand je m'énerve, d'etre le frère que j'ai jamais eu. Merci pour tout sa. Je veux que tu saches que quoi qu'il arrive tu auras toujours une place spéciale dans mon cœur. Je t'aime grand frère.

Harry était toucher de se que venait de lui dire sa meilleur amie.

Il la sera encore plus fort dans ses bras et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front.

- Je t'aime aussi petite sœur.

Hermione se releva et vu qu'une légère larme coulait sur la joue d'Harry.

- Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas et qui te tracasse. Je vois que tu n'es pas prés a m'en faire part mais je veux te dire que si tu veux m'en parler je sera la pour toi comme toi tu es toujours là pour moi.

Harry quitta la chambre après avoir bien prit soin de dire au revoir à Hermione. Il marchait tranquillement dans le couloir, tout repensant à Hermione, quand il tomba nez à nez avec Drago.

Drago vit Harry en Face de lui et décida que si il avait briser la glace avec Hermione il pouvait bien essayer avec Harry, comme le disait Mcgo ils étaient tous dans le même camps. Alors il tenta sa chance.

-Salut Harry comment va Hermione.

Harry eu une seconde d'hésitation puis il décréta que si Malfoy faisait un effort pour lui parler, il pouvait bien le faire lui aussi.

- Je pense qu'elle ne va pas très bien. Comme tu l'as dit il faut laisser faire le temps.

Malfoy se que je vais te demander vas sûrement te paraître bizarre. Il me semble que pendant les vacances tu parts pas.

-Oui en effet. Répondit le concerné.

-Alors je voudrai que tu veilles sur Hermione pendant que nous ne sommes pas là. J'ai peur que pendant notre absence elle fasse des bêtises.

A cette phrase Drago ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace que Harry comprit toute suite.

A cet instant il se mit dans une colère noire.

-Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit. On essaye de te faire confiance et toi tu ne nous dis pas que hermione va beaucoup plus mal qu'on le croit. Je commence à me demander si tu as vraiment changé de camps.

Drago se mis en rage quand il entendit se que Harry avait dit.

- Comment oses tu Potter. Tu crois vraiment que cela m'amuse de me faire rabaisser par tous les serpentard de l'école, de devoir supporter Parkinson pour pouvoir rester sous couverture et avoir un minimum de respect de ces idiots ?

Hé bien non tu te trompe. Si j'ai empêché Hermione de sauter du haut de la tour c'est parce que j'ai eu la même idée qu'elle il y a quelques mois et que je voulais vous prouver que j'avais vraiment changé, que l'ancien drago avait disparut. De plus depuis je commence a l'apprécier Hermione c'est la seule qui ne ma pas rejeté alors qu j'ai était un monstre avec elle.

Harry se calma, regarda Malfoy droit dans les yeux et dit.

- J'espère que tu dis la vérité et ne t'avise pas de faire du mal a hermione car je te jure que je te le ferait payer de mes propre main.

Voyant Harry se calmait doucement Drago décida de baiser le ton.

- Comme je te l'ai dit je l'aime bien hermione et.

Drago se stoppa net le regard d'Harry avait changer pour devenir plus noir que le fond d'un cachot.

Drago se reprit.

- Non t'inquiète pas je l'apprécie comme amie rien de plus. Ce n'est pas mon style, elle est trop sage pour moi.

Drago espérait que sa ruse avait marché et à ce moment il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait même pas quels étaient ses vrais sentiments pour Hermione.

Harry reprit la conversation.

- J'espère que tu me dis la vérité car sa me dérangerait vraiment qu'il se passe un truc entre toi et elle. En tout cas pour l'instant.

Drago était sauvé Harry avait cru a son mensonge, même si il était pas sur que se soit un mensonge car Drago était un peut perdu avec ses sentiments en se moment.

-En tout cas t'inquiète pas je veillerait sur hermione pendant votre absence.

-Bizarrement je te fais confiance sur ce point. Je te laisse je doit y aller Ginny et Ron doivent m'attendre. Bonne vacances Malfoy et prend bien soin d'elle s'il te plait.

- Pas de souci je la quitterait pas.

Puis ils partirent chacun de leur coté.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Le lendemain Hermione se réveilla un peu moins triste que la veille car elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur ses amis. Elle se leva,s'étira et fila dans la salle de bain.

Elle trouva Drago en boxer. Elle ne dit rien car avec le temps elle avait prit cette habitude de toujours tomber au mauvais endroit et encore plus depuis qu'elle avait une salle de bain commune avec son ex ennemi.

- "Oups,désoler je sort,je t'avais pas vu".

- "Non c'est bon j'ai finit. Je me met de la crème et la salle de bain et toute a toi."

-"Depuis quand tu mets de la crème toi" . Demanda-t-elle curieuse. Après réflexion elle comprit pourquoi sa peau ressemblait a une peau de bébé.

- "Tu sais je suis un homme moderne et j'aime beaucoup m'occuper de moi."

A ses mots Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire et d'ajouter.

- "Sa c'est sur! Tu aimes t'occuper de toi et tu en deviens même narcissique."

Voyant qu'il l'avait fait rire,se qui était très rare en ce moment,il décida de continuer a la taquiner.

- "Hé oui je m'aime, mais tu sais c'est pas de ma faute si je suis beau je peut rien y faire. Et puis avoue que sa te dérange pas de me voir en petite tenue tout les matins." Dit-il pour la provoquer.

- "Malfoy même je si doit avouer que cette vue,dés le matin, ne me dérange pas je trouve que tu abuses un peut quand même ."

Aller dépêche toi je suis presser ce matin.

- "Depuis quand m'appelles tu Malfoy ?" Demanda-t-il curieux

- "Depuis que j'ai retrouver en toi l'ancien Drago que je détestait plus que tout au monde." Déclara-t-elle avec un large sourir.

Drago décida qu'il était temps de passer a une discussion un peu plus sérieuse quitte a casser se jolie petit moment de taquinerie mutuelle.

- "Comment vas-tu ce matin." Dit-il inquiet.

- "Sa peut aller. Je me fait à l'idée que je reverrait pus mes parents mais j'essaye de garder les bons moment en tete pour me souvenir d'eux et il me reste des photos alors je ferais se que je pourrais pour les garder en moi a tout jamais. Je les aimes toujours. Et puis j'ai mes amis qui sont la pour moi. Harry,Ron et Ginny m'on fait comprendre qu'ils seraient toujours là quand j'aurais besoin d'eux alors même si c'est pas la forme je fait aller.

Hermione ne pleurait pas et c'était la première fois depuis que ses parents étaient morts qu'elle arrivait a parler d'eux sans verser une larme. Elle n'avait pas fait son deuil et elle savait qu'elle passerait encore plusieurs nuit a pleurer seule sous ses draps, le soir, mais elle devait faire des effort pour ses amis même si elle se doutait que se serait pas facile.

Drago comprenait tout a fait Hermione mais il ne put s'empêchait d'ajouter:

- "Tu sais tu n'a pas que Harry, Ginny et Ron comme amis. Je suis là pour toi aussi sa sert a sa les amis."

Pour le remercier de son soutient et lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait comprit qu'ils étaient amis maintenant , elle se mis sur la pointes des pieds et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue.

Hermione s'habilllat chaudement et décida d'aller faire un tour dehors, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air et puis elle avait toujours adorée la neige. Elle parcourra tranquillement le couloir qui était pratiquement désert, seul quelques élèves étaient encore là, elle tourna a un angle et tomba nez-a nez avec parkinson. Celle-ci fit expré de lui rentrer dedans .

- "Tu pourrais t'excuser parkinson." Dit Hermione sur un ton sec.

- "Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire des excuses a un être inférieur et qui plus est une sang de bourbe."

- "Tu sais je suis pas d'humeur a supporter tes méchancetés

- "Oui je m'en doute c'est vrai que tes parents on étaient tuer, mais dit toi que se n'est pas une grande perte et qu'ils l'avaient mérités en te mettant au monde et…."

Hermione ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase et se jeta sur elle pour la rué de coups. Elle déversa sur elle toute la colère qu'elle avait accumuler depuis quelque jours.

Elle se calma quand elle sentis qu'elle flottait dans les airs. A ce moment elle comprit qu'une personne avait utiliser un sort sur elle.

On la reposa par terre. Elle regarda qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de les séparer et s'appréta a lui sauter dessus mai elle s'arrêta net quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait de la directrice.

- "Miss parkinson, je vous prit de bien vouloir continue votre chemin s'il vous plait"

- "Mais madame elle a osé m'agresser, moi une sang pur et en plus…"

Parkinson n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que la directrice la coupa.

- "Mlle Parkinson je vous rappel qu'ici il n'i a pas de différence entre les sang pur et les autres. Il faudrais que vous commenciez a le comprendre."

- "Mais madame elle m'a tout de même agressée. Par conséquent 'j'espére qu'elle sera punit pour se qu'elle a fait"

Mcgonagall lui repondi sans grande conviction.

- "J'y viellerais tout particulièrement Miss."

Parkison s'avait pertinemment que cette sang de bourbe ne serait pas punit mais elle s'en moquait un peut. Son but avait été atteint: Blésser Granger.

Hermione ne dit pas un mot en suivant la directrice dans les couloirs vide. Arrivé a son bureau Mcgonagall lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Elle paraissait très sérieuse .

Hermione prit la parole

- Je suis désolée madame mais elle ma délibérément provoquée et je sais que ma conduite est inexplicable mais……..

Elle n'u pas le temps de finir car d'un geste de la main elle la fit taire.

- "Nous reviendrons plus tard a cette incident. Je me trouvé dans le couloir car 'j'étais partit vous cherchez. J'ai plusieurs choses a vous dire."

"Pour commencer Harry est partit de chez les Weasley ."  
A ces mots elle vie qu' Hermione inquiète alors elle rajouta .

- "Ne vous inquiète pas. Il sait où il va et si qu'il a faire."

Voyant que Hermione ne disait rien elle continua.

- "Ensuite je voulais revenir sur la maison de vos parents. Je voudrais que pendant les vacances vous vous rendiez la bas pour réfléchir a se que vous voulez faire. Si vous le souhaitez vous pouvez emmener quelqu un avec vous. Je pense que Monsieur Malfoy fera très bien l'affaire."

Hermione se demanda pourquoi elle voulais que drago vienne avec elle. Peut etre parce qu'elle était au courrant de se qui c'était passé pour lui.

Magonagall continua.

- "Pour ce qui est de cette altercation avec Miss Parkinson je doit vous avouer que j'ai été très surprise de vous voir lui sauter dessus ." Elle esquissa un petit sourire a cette phrase mais elle reprit. "Cependant j'ai vu tout la scène par conséquent cela ne sera pas fait mention dans votre dossier mais j'aimerais beaucoup qu'a l'avenir la meilleur élève de cette école calme ses ardeurs ailleurs que sur une autre eleve. Et ce quelque en soit la raison.

Hermione était un peut fâché car pour elle cette ataque etait bien justifier, mais elle ne préférait rien dire car elle s'en sortait sans aucun blâme.

Elle dit cependant une petite chose

- "Pour se que est de la maison je pense mis rendre pendant les vacance comme vous me l'aviez demandé en revanche je n'est encore prit aucune décision en se qui la concerne."

Avant qu'elle parte la directrice ajouta quelque chose.

- "Miss granger j'ai quelque chose pour vous et je pense que cela va vous surprendre. Elle lui tend un petit boitier que Hermione reconnu comme un portable.

Hermione la regarda curieusement et Macgonagal répondu a sa question non formulé.

- "Mr potter m'a dit que cela s'appeler un téléphone portable, que chez les moldu cela était très rependu et que tout le monde s'en servait"

- "oui en effet"

- "Il a aussi dit que c'était une bonne idée car les Mangemorts méprisent tellement les objets moldus qui ne vont même pas y penser."

-"en effet il a pas tout a fait tord repondi hermione."

Cependant hermione avait comme toujours une question

- "Mais madame celon L'histoire de poudlard les Objets électronique ne servent a rien ici."

- "Oui cela est vrai cependant j'ai réusis a déjouer le sort mais seulement dans votre chambre ainsi que dans votre salle commune."

- "Mais l'histoire de poudlar dit que….."

- "Miss granger apprenez que la vérité ne se trouve pas toujours dans les livre . D'ailleurs vous aurez l'occasion de vérifier ceci bientôt. Vous pouvez partir il me semble que je vous ai tout dit."

Elle se demander bien se que la directrice pouvait bien vouloir dire part : "Miss granger apprenez que la vérité ne se trovue pas toujours dans les livre . D'ailleurs vous aurez l'occasion de vérifier ceci bientôt. Vous pouvez partir il me semble que je vous ai tout dit. Hermione partit est prit avec soin le portable qui lui permettrait de communiquer avec Harry.

Elle décida de revenir dans sa chambre pour l'essayer toute suite.


	20. Chapter 20

_Hé oui me revoila apres un long moment d' je tient a signaler que JE N'ABANDONNE PAS. _

_Je voidrai vous demander quelque petite chose. Pour Commencer la fic vous plait elle ?? _

_Vous voudriez plus d'action , de romance, que je parle plus de Dumbledor , des mangemorts, de Rogue .... _

_Bref faites moi parvenir vos impression. _

_E puis mm si vous avez rien a dire de spéciale un petite review fait toujours plaisir. Merci et bonne lecture.  
_

Chapitre 20*

Hermione arriva dans sa salle commune et trouve Drago allonger dans le canapé en train de lire un livre. Elle du s'avouer à elle même qu'elle le trouvait plutôt séduisant. Drago se retourna en entendant du bruit et fut surprit de voir Hermione le fixe bizarrement mais il ne fit aucun commentaire en se disant qu'elle devait être dans la lune. Cependant il fut surprit de la voir rentrer aussi vite.

-« Il faisait aussi froid que sa dehors,pour que tu rentre aussi vite ou je te manquait » dit-il avec ironie.

_ « Ni l'un ni l'autre. Désoler de te décevoir drago mais je peux très bien me passer de toi, tu ne m'est pas essentiel. » Hermione eu un petit pincement au cœur quand elle dit sa. Elle savait que c'était pas vrai et que quelques fois elle avait envi d'avoir drago a ses cotés. Drago quant a lui fut un peut déçu de cette réponse car il parfois Hermione lui manquer.

_ « Ou étais tu passées alors ? »

_ « Mais tu t'inquiète . » lui répondit-elle en souriant.

_ « Je doit avouer que oui il m'arrive de m'inquiéter pour toi, je te rappel qu'on est amis et je trouve ca normal de s' inquiéter pour ses amis. Alors ou te trouvais tu donc » redemanda Drago pour oublier la faiblesse qu'il venait d'avoir , les vielles habitudes de son père avaient encore la vie dures.

_ « Mcgonagall m'a surprise en train de me battre avec ton bouledogue » avoua t-elle les joues rosies

Drago ouvra la bouche de stupeur

_ «Tu t'es battue avec Parkinson ? » demanda t-il pour être sur d'avoir bien entendu.

_ « Oui mais c'est pas le plus important, si sa t'amuse on y reviendra plus tard » déclara t-elle en espèrent secrètement qui oublierais. « Je voudrais de parler de quelque chose de plus important » reprit-elle

Drago ne voyait pas se qui pouvait mérité plus d'importance que cela mais il la laissa continuer sans rien dire tout en se jurent de revenir sur le sujet plus tard.

_ « Donc, Mcgonagall m'a dit que Harry était parti en quête de se que lui avait demander le directeur par conséquent il a quitté les Weasley. »

_ « Ensuite »

_ « Ensuite, elle donner sa! » répondit- elle tout exister en lui tendant le portable.

_ « Hermione qu'est-ce que cette boite peut bien avoir a faire dans l'histoire ? » s'exclama Drago surprit de voir Hermione dans tout ses états a cause d'un petit carré.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

_ « Au moins le raisonnement d'Harry et juste les mangemorts ne penserons jamais au téléphone portable et....

_ « Hermione c'est quoi un téléphone portable » demanda Drago très intéresser par ce nouveau truc qu'il ne connaissait pas.

_ « Un téléphone portable sert a communiquer avec des gens qui sont très loin, tu peux leur parler ou qu'il se trouve si il ont se qu'on appel du réseau, et Mcgonagall a ,en quelque sorte, a permis qu'on est du réseau mais seulement dans notre salle commune. »

_ « A ok , donc si je comprend bien tu peut communiquer avec Harry sans que personne ne sache comment et grâce à moi tu a vu que les mangemort ne connaissaient pas les technologie moldus. En gros je t'ai servis de cobaye » . Déclara t-il avec un petit sourire.

_ « Oui exactement, tu comprend vite dit donc »rétorqua t-elle pour le taquiner

Il eu un silence et Hermione en profita pour écrire un message à Harry en priant pour qu'il se trouve dans le monde moldus pour qu'il reçoivent ce message.

_« Salut Harry j'espère que tu va bien,dit moi ou es tu je m'inquiète pour toi. As tu trouvé se que tu cherche ? Si oui, combien en as tu et as tu réussis a les détruire. Répond moi vite Hermione. »_

Drago s'approcha de Hermione l'air soucieux, quelque chose le dérange et cela se voyait

_ « Hermione je ne comprend pas pourquoi, en faisant parti de l'ordre , je ne peut pas être au courant de se que Harry cherche. Je pourrais vous être utile. »

Hermione le regarda un peut gênée

_ « Cela n'a rien a voir avec toi Drago personne de l'ordre n'est au courant sauf la directrice. Dumbledor a dit a Harry d'en parler a personne sauf a nous »

_ « Très bien » répondit -t-il très vexer se que Hermione remarqua toute suite.

_ « Drago je .. »

_ « Non c'est bon j'ai comprit vous ne me faites pas assez confiance. Pour vous je suis encore le mangemort qui a voulu tuer le directeur. Vous former un groupe bien solide dont j'ai comprit que je ne ferait jamais partie » Sur ces mots il parti.

Drago se retrouver seul a déambuler dans les couloir en repensent a se qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait comprit qu'il ne serait jamais parti de leur petite troupe et celui lui fessait mal car étrangement avec Hermione et parfois Ginny il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé de vrai amis mais tous cela n'était qu'une illusion. Les serpentards lui parler encore mais pour lui se n'était pas se qu'il pouvait appeler de l'amitié mais plutôt de la peur, la peur d'un châtiment quelconque de la part de Drago. De plus certains Serpentard avaient quelque doutes depuis qu'il était revenu a Poudlar mais apparemment,quelqu'un chez les mangemorts,avait couverts ses arrières donc sa pouvait aller, on pouvait même dire que temps qu'il se méchant avec La belette, Hermione et le balafré tout irait bien.

A cet instant il se dit qu'il aurait bien besoin d'un petit remontant. A croire que quelqu'un lisait dans ses penser car il croisa Parkinson a un détour de couloir.

_ « Salut drago tu vas bien ? » lui demanda t-elle d'une voix coquine

_ « Très bien merci Pansy et toi? Tien c'est quoi cette trace qui se trouve sur ta joue » dit-il en pointant du doigt sa joue.

_ « ho sa, c'est rien, juste la sang de bourbe qui avait besoin de passer ses nerfs mais tu sais je l'ai bien amocher aussi ».

A ces mots Drago Eu envi de rire car il n'avait vu aucunes traces de bagarre sur Hermione, mais il se retient car si il voulais avoir Pansy dans son lit se soir, pour oublier ses malheurs, il devait être gentil avec elle.

_ « Je peu te consoler si tu veux. » il dit-il d'une voix sensuelle qui se voulait très explicite.

Drago emmena Pansy directement dans sa salle commune. En rentrant il trouva Hermione sur le canapé. Il se sentit coupable et il aurait préfère passer la soirée avec elle, mais il avait besoin de se consoler.

Hermione était rester dans la chambre pour réfléchir a se qui venait de se passer. Elle comprenait drago sa devait être dur de se retrouver a l'écart cependant elle ne pouvait pas lui dire toute la vérité.

Elle laissa ses pensés se perdre puis elle entendit la porte de leur apparemment s'ouvrir. Elle allait s'excuser au près de Drago mais cette pensée s'envola quant elle vit qu'il était en compagnie du Bouledogue. A cet instant elle ressenti un rage énorme pour Drago mais d'un autre coté elle aurait préférer qu'il passe la soirée avec elle. Sur ceux elle repartit dans sa chambre car elle avait envi d'être tranquille et d'oublier tout sa mais elle n'en fit rien car entendait les cris de Parkinson. A cette instant Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle aurait aimer être a sa place.

Le lendemain matin Hermione se réveilla la première et alla prendre sa douche. Elle repensa a se qui c'était passer la veille et elle se doutait que les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour Drago étaient surement plus de l'amitié. Elle décida de remettre ses penser a plus tard car elle avait pleins de choses a faire.

Elle décida de sortir et de ne plus s'occuper de Drago et de ses conquêtes, après tout il menait sa vie.

Elle alla chez la directrice pour récupère les clefs de chez ses parents; Elle avait décider de s'y rendre aujourd'hui pour se changer les idées , même si elle se douter que se qu'elle allait voir là bas ne lui rendrait pas le moral.

La directrice accepta de lui donner les clefs mais elle devait être accompagner de quelqu'un. Hermione lui déclara qu'elle trouverait une personne, puis elle parti. Bien évidement elle avait décréter qu'elle irait toute seule.

Elle arrive chez elle. Elle fut surprise de voir, que contrairement a ce qu'elle s'attendait la maison n'avait subit aucun sort, tout tait normal comme si ses parents allaient passé la porte d'un moment a l'autre. Elle s'approcha du petit buffet qui se trouver dans l'entré et elle remarqua toute suite une photo prise pendant ses dernières vacances. Dessus se trouver sa mère et elle, son père prenait la photo. Elle enleva la photo du cadre et mise la photo dans sa poche. Elle monta a l'étage et alla directement dans la chambre de ses parent. Elle ouvrit la porte et le elle fut submerger par l'émotion. En face d'elle se trouvait un immense cadre avec des dizaine de photo ,d'elle,de sa mère, de son père. A cette instant elle tomba a genoux sur le pas de la porte et fondit en larme. Elle se rendit compte que plus jamais il n'y aura de bons souvenirs comme cela tout était finit. Elle resta comme sa quelque minute puis elle entendu quelqu'un approcher. Elle ne prit même pas le temps d'essuyer ses larmes et elle sorti sa baguette. Les bruit de bas approchaient de plus en plus, elle se préparait a jeter un sort se disant que les mangemorts étaient revenu mais elle s'arrêta voyant une mèche blonde monter les escalier. Elle avait devinait qui était cette mystérieuse personne et cette fois la colère prit la place de la tristesse.

_ « Qu'est ce que tu fait la Malfoy ? » demanda t-elle au concerner du voix acerbe.

Drago remarqua qu'elle l'avait appelait par son nom.

_ « Mcgonagall m'a demander de d'accompagner »

_ « Je ne veux pas de ta compagnie, j'ai envi d'être seul »

_ « Peut être mais on m'a demander de vieller sur toi alors je le fait »

Hermione s'approcha dangereusement de Drago et lui dit

_ « Sache Malfoy que j'ai besoin de personne pour veiller sur moi et tu pourra dire a Harry que j'ai n'est pas besoin d'un chaperons. Maintenant va t-en . »

Drago remarqua qu'elle savait que Harry se cachait destrier tout sa. Voyant qu'il ne valait mieux pas insistait il décida de redescendre et de l'attendre en bas.

Du rez- de chaussé il l'entendait pleurait, cela lui faisait mal il n'avait qu'une envi c'était de la prendre dans ces bras et de la consoler, d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues,mais il ne pouvait pas faire sa, Hermione lui avait dit clairement qu'ils ne seraient rien de plus que des amis. Néanmoins il ne resta pas plus longtemps il monta les marches quartes part quartes et il la vit la a genoux la tète dans ses mains en train de pleurait. Il la souleva et la prit dans ses bras, elle se débâtit au début puis se laissa consoler. Drago lui murmurait des mot qui l'apaisait a l'oreille.

Après quelques minute elle se calma. Il descendirent dans la cuisine pour parler.

_ « sa va mieux ».

_ « Oui merci. » lui répondit-elle .

_ « Tu vas la garder alors la maison »

Hermione fléchit quelques minutes et répondit.

_ « Je pense que oui, J'ai beaucoup de souvenir ici et je n'est pas envi de les perdre , alors oui je la garde.

_ « Sage décision » lui dit Drago

Ils se levèrent en sursaut. Ils avaient entendu du bruit dans le jardin. Drago passa devant et dit a Hermione de restait dernière lui.

Dans le jardin deux mangemorts étaient arrivé. Il devaient surement surveiller ma maison.

Drago passa devant mais Hermione le retient.

_ « Drago tu dois pas y aller pour eux tu es un mangemorts, tu es de leur cotés. Je t'en surplis n'y vas pas.

Elle avait dit sa avec tant d'intensité dans sa vois qu'il ne résista pas.

_Hermione je te laisserais pas y aller toute seul.

_ T'inquiète pas pour moi je sais me débrouiller, je suis une grande fille. Tu l'as oublié ?

Non il ne l'avais pas oublié mais il ressentait le besoin de la protège, il aurai voulu qu'elle ne soit pas la.

Hermione eu une idée. Elle utilisa un sort d'attraction et un chapeau, une écharpe ainsi qu'un gros pull arrivèrent.

_ Enfile sa lui dit elle avec une voix qui ne lui donna pas envi de discuter.

Ils descendirent dans le jardin. A peine avaient t-il mit un pied dans se petit carre de verdure qu'une pluie de sort s'abatta sur eux.

Hermione lanças un « stupefix » qui atteint un des 2 mangemorts en pleine poitrine.

Drago,lui, s'occuper de l'autre mangemorts mais il fut toucher au bras. Il s'effondra par terre.  
Hermione qui vit la scène ressentie une haine sans nom pour se mangemorts. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle lança un sortilège impardonnable.

_ « Avada Kadevra »

La sort atteint le mangemorts qui s'effondra dans un bruit mat.

Elle attrapa Drago et ils transplanairent tout les 2 au près au lard pour ensuite rejoindre le château?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Hermione et drago étaient arrivé à l'école .Ils ne prirent pas le temps d'aller à l'infirmerie de peur d'effrayer les quelques élèves qui étaient là, de plus une rouge et or aidant un vert et argent se paraissait assez louche surtout si le Serpentard en question n'était autre que Drago Malfoy.

Il arrivèrent dans leur salle commune et drago se dirigea directement vers le canapé pour si allonger. Hermione partie dans sa chambre chercher une trousse de 1ers secours moldus qu'elle avait toujours avec elle. Drago regarda inquiet tous se qu'elle sortait de sa boite Il demanda:

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tout ces trucs? »

_ « C'est pour te soigner. »

_ « Me soigner ? Répétât-il. On a qu'a aller a l'infirmerie. »

_ « Non c'est trop risqué pour toi, si d'autres élevés nous vois ta couverture chez les mangemorts pourraient tombés ».

Elle n'osa pas lui avouer mais elle avait aussi envi de le soigné et de s'occuper de lui, comme lui le faisait pour elle.

Elle commença a désinfecter la plaie. Drago plissa les yeux, Hermione en déduit que cela devait piquer un peu.

_ « Je te fait mal ? »

_ « Non sa va. Mais dit moi Hermione t'inquièterais tu pour moi. »

_ « Oui je doit l'avouer. Et puis comme tu me la fait remarquer il n'y a pas longtemps, ont et des amis et les amie s'inquiète les uns pour les autres. »

Elle lui enroula un bandage autour du bras. Drago la regarda attendrit et se dit qu'elle était très douce. Il se demanda ou elle avait apprit a faire sa. Il décida donc de lui poser la question.

_ « ou as tu apprit a faire sa? Tu a une formation de medicomage. »

Elle eu un petit sourire

_ « Non pas exactement drago, c'est une formation aux premiers secours j'ai fait sa pendant les vacances. Le but est de pouvoir aider les personnes blessées et leur apporter les premiers secours.

Et puis chez les moldus les gens qui soigne ne sont pas des medicomages mais des médecins.

Drago se rendit compte que racontait par Hermione les chose moldus l'intéresser, il aurait même voulu en connaître plus, mais n'osa pas demander.

Hermione avez finit et commença a se relever mais drago lui saisit le brasse qui poussa celle-ci a lui tomber dessus. Leur visage étaient a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Drago se noya dans les yeux marron de sa colocataire. A se moment il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir l'embrasser mais se retient, les paroles d'Hermione lui revenaient en tète « des amis ».Pourtant il ne pouvait résistait, il décida de tendre un peut plus son cou pour essayer de l'embrasser, mais a peine avait-il commencer sa manœuvre que Hermione se déplaça.

_ « Excuse moi tu m'as tirer le bras et j'ai perdu l'équilibre »

Je vais ranger tous sa et je revient.

Elle se dirigeât dans sa chambre et réalisa se qui avait faillit se passer. Si elle avait bien comprit drago venait d'essayer de l'embrasser, moins que ce ne soit pas le cas et qu'il est juste voulut se dégager de son emprise ou peut être qu'elle lui faisait mal. Elle se rappela les mots qu'elle avait prononcer: ils étaient d'accord pour n'est que des amis. Il n'avait rien dit de plus, elle en déduit que situation devait lui convenir. A son grand regret.

Elle retourna dans la commune et Drago s'était endormi. Elle choisit donc d'aller seule chez la directrice pour lui faire par de se qui venait de se passé.

Elle raconta tous se qui c'était passe chez ses parents, sans oublier le fait qu'elle ai jeté un sortilège Impardonnable.

. Puis la directrice répondit.

_Je pensé que l'Ordre c'était assuré que tout avait été mis en place pour les éloigner. Ne vous inquiétez pas tous sera fait avant le jour de Noël, si vous voulait y aller par tout hasard.

Hermione ni avait même pas penser mais c'est vrai qu'elle pourrait faire Noël là bas après tout c'était chez elle maintenant et il y a qu'a cet endroit qu'elle pouvait être proche de ses parents.. C'était a réfléchir.

Puis la rouge et or posa une question:

_Et pour ce qui est du Sortilège impardonnable que j'ai jeter comment cela va se passer ?

_Ne vous faites pas trop souci pour cela, le ministère a d'autre préoccupations pour l'instant.

_Bien, Madame.

Puis elle partit.

Au même moment dans l'appartement des préfets.

Drago se réveilla doucement, il fut surprit de vois que sa colocataire était partie voir la directrice.

Il regarda par la fenêtre et remarqua qu'un hibou attendait. Il prit la lettre qui se trouvait dans son bec. L'examina et vu que son nom était écrit dessus. Il reconnu toute suite cette écriture, il l'avait souvent vu écrite au tableau.

Il l'ouvrit et la lu.

Bonjour Drago.

Je vais bien. Je présume que tu as mis la directrice au courant de se qu'il c'est passer cette nuit. J'espère cependant que tu a réussi a sympathiser avec les membres de l'ordre qui se trouve ici.

Pour ma part je vais bien je suis auprès du Lord. Il a confiance en toi pour l'instant. Ta couverture est entre de bonne mains ne t'inquiète pas. Pour ce qui concerne Potter essaye de savoir se qu'il cherche avec un peut de chance on va pouvoir l'aider, bien que cette idée me répugne, Dumbledor ma demander de le faire. Prend soin de toi.

J'ai faillit oublier le lord a pour but avant la fin fin de l 'année de faire tomber le ministère. Si cela devait arriver prépare toi a des changement a l'école.

Ton ancien professeur de potion.

Il prit soin de ranger cette lettre pour pas que Hermione la trouve.

Elle arriva dans sa salle commune et vu Drago revenir de sa chambre, la mine inquiète.

_ tout va bien demanda-t-elle

_ Oui,Oui sa va.

Elle senti le portable vibrer dans sa poche et le sorti. Harry lui avait répondu.

Coucou mione je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai trouvé 2 seulement je ne sais pas comment les détruire. Si tu pouvais trouvé des chose l'a dessus dans ta partie préférée du château cela m'aiderait beaucoup. Je te laisse j'entends tu bruit

PS: tu devrais recevoir une lettre de Ginny.

Elle remis le portable dans sa poche tout en étant angoissé pour Harry.

_Il va bien ? La questionna Drago

_Oui il a l'air mais je reste angoissée quand même.

_T'inquiète pas il s'en sortira c'est Potter.

Elle savait que Drago disait sa pour la rassurer mais cella la touché.

A cette instant une chouette entra dans la salle, Hermione se demanda pourquoi la fenêtre était ouverte alors qu'elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir entrebâillé . La chouette s'approcha de Hermine, Celle si prit la lettre et la chouette partie.

Hermione l'ouvrit et la lu.

Bonjour Hermione c'est Ginny. Je t'envoie cette lettre pour te prévenir que Harry(si il est rentré) Ron et moi nous serons de retour le 25 Décembre pour te tenir compagnie. On fera un petit truc ensemble dans votre salle commune ou a un autre endroit si tu a une autre idée. Drago peut peut se joindre a nous si il le souhaite.

Hermione referma la lettre et ressenti une sensation de chaleur dans son cœur , en pensant qu'il changeaient leurs plans de vacances pour pas qu'elle se sente trop seule.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Hermione avait beaucoup réfléchis suite à la lettre de Ginny. Elle se dit que son amie avait pas tord ils pourraient faire une petite soirée tous ensemble dans la salle commune voir peu être chez ses parents. A cet instant elle se rendis compte que ce n'est plus chez ses parents mais chez elle maintenant.

Elle alla trouver Drago qui se trouver dans sa chambre. Elle toqua à la porte

_« je peu entrer ? » demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

_« Je t'en prit. Lui répondit -il

Hermione entra dans la chambre de son homologue et elle s' assit sur le lit de Drago

_ « Ginny m'a envoyer un lettre pour me prévenir que elle, Ron et Harry,si il est rentré, reviendront

à l'école le 25 Décembre pour qu'on fasse un petit truc tous ensemble ici ou chez moi; Elle me dit aussi que tu peux te joindre a nous si tu le souhaite. Tu en penses quoi ?

_ « C'est gentil de sa part mais je ne sais pas si cela est une bonne idée, tu sais bien que Harry et Ron ne me porte pas dans leur cœur et je ne voudrai pas gâcher vos petites retrouvailles.

_ « Je te rappel que tu a réussis a t'entendre avec moi, moi la sang de bourbe que tu m'éprisse plus que tout au monde alors je pense qu'il sera possible de le faire avec les garçons même si sela prendra un peut plus de temps. Tu sais ils sont pas méchant. Et puis sa serait un nouveau départ pour tout le monde si tu venais avec nous. En plus c'est jamais agréable d'être seul pendant cette période de l'année. »

_ « je te confirme que tes arguments sont tous véritables sauf un. »Il se lever et s'accroupit devant elle

« je ne te m'éprisse pas. Il fut un temps ou c'était vrai mais depuis quelques mois tout a changé et mes sentiments pour toi aussi. »

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux et elle voyais bien que ses paroles étaient sincères et elle n'en fut que plus touché.

Elle sourit et lui répondit

_ « Merci Drago j'apprécie se que tu dit et sache que c'est réciproque. » elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de la franchir elle reposa sa question

_ « Alors tu viens »

La perspective de se retrouver avec la belette et le balafré ne l'enchantait pas, mais si cela pouvait faire plaisir à la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui pourquoi pas.

_ « d'accord je vient »

Hermione lui sourit et sortie de la chambre.

Elle prit sa plume et repondit a la lettre de Ginny.

Coucou

_C'est gentil d'écourter votre sejour pour venir ici. Se sera avec plaisir qu'on se fera un reveillon en retard masi par contre se sera chez moi. _

_On partira de Poudlard se sera plus simple. _

_Drago viendra avec nous; _

_Bisous a bientôt. _

_Merci d'être la pour moi,_

_Hermione _

Elle accrocha sa lettre à la patte de la chouette et lui ouvrit la fenêtre pour qu'elle puise s'envoler;

Après avoir envoyer sa lettre Hermione décida qu'il était temps d'aller faire un tour dans la réserve de la bibliothèque pour faire une recherche sur les Orcruxes et plus particulièrement sur la façon de les détruire. La directrice lui avait fournit les clés pour lui facilité ses recherches .

Elle entra dans la bibliothèque est de dirigeât vers la réserve, même si la directrice lui avait autorisé a faire des recherches ici elle lui avait aussi demandé d'être la plus discrète possible.

Elle arriva dans la dépendance de la bibliothèque et elle commença a cherché tout les livre parlant des Horcruxes mais a son grands désespoir elle n'en trouva que trois et ils n'étaient pas très complets.

Elle retourna dans sa salle commune ou Drago faisait lui aussi des recherches, surement pour le devoir de potion qu'ils avaient a faire pour la rentrée.

Elle se dirigea dans sa chambre et posa les livre sur son bureau.

Elle revient dans la salle commune et décida de poser une question a Drago.

_ » Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour toi après la mort du directeur ?

_ « Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Pourquoi tu me pose cette question maintenant ? Juste après avoir fait des recherches pour Harry à la bibliothèque

_Comment tu sais ou j'étais ?

Il eu un petit rire et ajouta

_ Tu sais Hermione il y a pas beaucoup d'endroit ou tu va a part la bibliothèque de plus je te rappel que tu es rentré avec livres.

Elle du reconnaître que son raisonnement était plutôt bien construit.

_ Et comment sais tu que je faisais des recherches pour Harry ?

_ Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai finit mon devoir de potion sans avoir besion d'aller a la bibli et sachant que nous avons presque même niveau cela ne peut pas etre pour le devoir.

_ Tu m'épate Drago. Tu veux pas répondre a ma question je suppose.

_ Non en effet je ni répondrais pas aujourd'hui.

_Je respecte ton choix mais tu sais les autres voudront savoir.

_Je sais Hermione.

Puis il se leva et se dirigea dans sa chambre pour bien faire comprendre a la rouge et or que la discussion était belle et bien finit.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Le soir du 24 Décembre peut d'élève était encore dans le château puisque la majorité d'entre eux étaient retourné dans leur famille respective.

Hermione descendit manger le repas de noël dans la grande salle, exceptionnellement une seule table avait était dressé contenue du manque d'élèves. Elle s'assit et mangea tout en discutant avec certains élèves de sa maison. De temps a autre elle surprenait Drago en train de la regardait discrètement comme si il veillait sur elle-même a une certaine distance.

Une fois le repas terminé elle remontât dans ces quartiers et trouva Drago assis dans le canapé avec un paquet à la main.

- « qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Lui demanda t-il.

- « C'est un petit cadeau de ma part pour te remercier de tous ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

Drago devina que part cette phrase elle voulait parler de la nuit à la tour d'astronomie.

- « C'était normale »

- « Pour le Drago que je connais aujourd'hui sa l'est mais pas pour le Drago d'avant, sa l'est pas bien au contraire tu m'aurais laissé sauté. Et je te remercie de ne pas l'avoir fait. » puis elle ajoutât

- « Tu l'ouvres alors ce cadeau. »

Drago déchira l'emballage cadeau a la manière d'un petit enfant pressé de découvrir le jouet qui se trouvé dedans

Quand il vu le présent de la rouge et or il se retourna vers elle et lui dit

- « tu sais Hermione a part toi je ne connais pas beaucoup de gens qui aime avoir des livres pour noël. Personnellement j'aurais préfère un équipement de Quidditch ou une jolie fille »

Il ne voulait pas l'avouer mais le cadeau de sa colocataire le touché plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé

Il lui sourire fier de sa remarque

- « Regarde le bien avant de râler je suis sur que cela va t'intéresser. »

Et puis moi je connais beaucoup de filles qui préféreraient mourir plutôt que de passer le nouvel an avec toi.

Elle savait pertinemment que sa réplique était fausse mais elle ne put la retenir.

Il regarda le livre plus attentivement et remarque que c'était un livre sur les premiers soins moldus

Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoique se soit et ajoutât

- « J'ai remarqué que la dernière fois tu avais l'air assez intriqué par ce que je te faisais alors j'ai eu l'idée de te prendre ce livre pour que tu puisses un peut mieux comprendre la médecine moldus même si je sais que tout se qui touche les moldus ne t'intéresse pas trop, j'ai voulu tenter le coup. »

- « Je te remercie Hermione et sache que depuis quelques temps les moldus m'intéresse beaucoup plus qu'avant. »

A ce moment il remarqua que lui n'avait pas de cadeau pour la jeune femme

Il se trouva très gêné et dit.

- « Je n'ai pas de cadeau pour toi. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais faire ce geste.

Hermione lui souri tendrement et lui répondit

- « Ce n'est pas grave je n'ai pas fait cela pour avoir un cadeau en retour mais juste pour te faire plaisir. Rien de plus. »

Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. A l' instant où elle allé la franchir Drago la rattrapas, lui saisi le bras et lui déposa un délicat baisé sur sa joue. Puis il ajouta

- « Merci beaucoup ton cadeau me fait très plaisir »

Puis il la laissa entrer dans sa chambre.

Une fois seule allongé sur son lit elle repensa à Drago. L e baisé qu'il lui avait déposé sur la joue lui avait fait plus d'effets qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Il y avait une telle chaleur, un tel réconfort dans ce geste qu'elle aurait bien voulut que les lèvres de Drago dérape légèrement sur le siennes. Mais hélas elle savait que cela n'arriverai pas.

A cette seconde son esprit commença à imaginer se que se serait d'avoir Drago comme copain et elle dut s'avouer qu'elle aurait bien voulut que son imagination soit réelle pour une fois.

De l'autre coté de la salle commune un jeune Homme était lui aussi plonger dans ses pensées.

La lettre de son professeur de potion l'avait un peut secouer. Il le savait en sécurité mais il avait peur pour lui. Il avait joué un très grand rôle dans la fuite de Drago de chez les mangemorts âpres que son père et tué sa propre mère. C'était le maitre des potions qui lui avait permis de réintégrer Poudlard et aussi de l'éloigner des serpentards en demandant à la directrice de le nommé préfet en chef et celle-ci avait eu la bonne idée de faire croire à tout le monde et surtout la bande à Potter que c'était une clause du testament de l'ancien directeur..

En revanche le fait qui se retrouve en binôme avec Hermione était du pur Hasard. Il se rendit compte que cette jeune femme avait chambouler tout son univers, il se mettait même a la regarder à table. Il n'en revenait pas des efforts qu'elle faisait pour lui et a qu'elle point elle s'investissait dans leur relation qui n'était que pure amitié. Drago remarqua qu'il aurait bien aimé être plus avec la jeune femme mais que suite à son baisé de l'autre jour il avait tout foutu par terre car la jeune rouge et or avait décrété que cela n'était qu'une erreur. A vrai dire lui, ne pensait pas que cela en était une mais il se devait de respecter son choix.

Si un jour ils sont vraiment en danger alors, la oui il lui révélerait ses sentiments mais pour l'instant il préférait les garder pour lui.

Cette nuit dans le château deux jeunes personne ont rêvé l'une de l'autre mais avec les temps qui cours et cette guerre qui ce prépare elles ne seront peut être jamais que cette nuit elles avaient été comme connecté.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

On était le matin du 25 Décembre et Hermione était dans sa salle commune en train de réviser ses leçons quand la porte du tableau pivotât.

Elle fut surprise de voir Drago en compagnie de Ginny, Harry et Ron. Elle se leva du canapé et dit.

- « Vous êtes déjà la » ?

Ses amis lui avait dit qu'ils devaient arriver en début d'âpres midi, elle fut donc (surprise) de les trouver a cette heure-ci dans le château

-« Oui comme tu peux le voir » Lui répondit la rouquine.

Elle expliquât alors a Hermione qu'ils étaient arrivés plus tôt car ils avaient pensé que suite aux péripéties de Drago et Hermione la dernière fois qu'ils étaient allé chez elle la maison ne devait pas être dans un état des plus avantageux et qu'ils devaient peut être remettre de l'ordre avant de fêter leur Noel.

Hermione termina ses bagages pendant que les autres discutaient dans le salon. Elle remarqua quelle n'avait entendu aucun nom d'oiseaux entre Drago, qui avait déjà terminé son pactage, et Harry. Une fois qu'elle eu finit notre petite troupe se dirigea ver le bureau de la directrice.

- « Bonjours jeunes gens. Votre portoloin est prêt . Ce pendant avant que vous partiez je voudrais vous faire part de certaines nouvelles que j'ai apprise.

Selon les informations de l'ordre il se pourrait que le ministère tombe aux mains des mangemorts avant la fin de l'année. Apparemment le Premier ministre et sous l'influence d'un des sortilèges impardonnable par conséquent il y a de très grandes chances pour que se soit le seigneur des ténèbres ou un de ses proches partisans qui dirige les actions du ministère.

Dans le cas ou le ministère passe aux mains de vous savez qui, je vous préviendrais immédiatement.

Bien il est temps pour vous de partir. Passer de bonnes vacances et surtout ne vous séparé pas de vos baquettes »

Les élèves touchaient tous ensemble le portoloin et Hermione ressentit cette désagréable sensation a l'estomac.

Ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle pour que personne ne les remarque. Hermione guida les autres vers sa maison. Apparemment, de l'extérieur, il n'y avait pas trop de dommage. Elle poussa la porte et elle se trouva sous le choc, le salon était presque détruit les cadres photos étaient tous par terre et la table était fendu en deux.

Les mangemorts avaient laissés des traces de leur passage

Elle senti une main se poser sur son épaule, en tournant la tète elle remarqua que c'était Harry qui c'était rapproché d'elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas on va tout ranger. »

Au bout de 3 heures et avec l'aide de la magie le salon avait récupéré un semblant de dignité. Hermione avait refait la décoration à son gout mais elle avait gardé toutes les photos. Ces photos étaient la seule chose qui lui restait de ses parents.

Une fois qu'ils eurent finit Hermione décida qu'il était temps de faire des courses.

Elle emmena tout le monde dans un supermarché ou elle put constater a quelle point Drago et Ron ignorait tout de la culture moldus. Drago lui posé pas mal de question à propos des caisses automatique et des aliments vendu sous vide. Sur le chemin du retour Ginny vient lui parler.

- « Je remarque qu'avec Drago cela va beaucoup mieux. »

- « Oui en effet quand ont commence à le connaitre il est plutôt sympathique » lui répondit Hermione

- « Il n'est que sympathique » lui demanda sa jeune cadette

- « Oui Ginny il n'est que sympathique » dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel »

Puis Ginny surenchérie.

« -Tu as remarqué comment il s'intéresse énormément a la culture Moldus. »

- « OUI j'ai remarqué Ginny »

Hermione savait pertinemment ou Ginny voulais en venir et elle répondît.

- « Il ne se passe et ne se passera jamais rien entre lui et moi Ginny alors arrête s'il te plais. »

Ginny voulait pousser son amie a avouer se qu'elle ressentait depuis quelques temps pour le beau serpentard.

- « Mais si cela pouvait être possible tu ne serais pas contre »

- « Non mais . »

Hermione se rendit compte a ce moment de la nature de ses sentiments pour son homologue mais elle savait pertinemment que cela était impossible.

Ginny lui sourit. Elle avait toute les 2 comprises se que voulait dire en réalité les paroles d'Hermione

Une foi de retour à la maison les filles commencèrent a préparer le repas pendant que les garçons s'occuper de mettre tout en place.

Une fois le repas terminer Hermione se chargea de faire les lits. Elle monta dans sa chambre et trouva Drago debout au milieu de la pièce en train de regarder les murs tapissés de souvenir.

- « Tu étais mignonne quand tu étais petite tu sais. »

Elle lui sourit.

- « Oui sa remonte a longtemps. »

Puis elle sortie de sa chambre la larme à l' œil, elle n'aurait pas pensé que revenir ici avec ses amis lui ferait remonter tant de souvenir. Justement elle avait cru que cela serait plus simple mais non sa blessure était encore grande ouverte.

Elle redescendit à l'étage et trouva Harry en pleine explication du fonctionnement de la télé.

Ron était subjugué par cette machine.

Une fois que tout le monde fut installer Hermione réparti sa nouvelle famille dans les chambres

-« Ginny dormira dans ma chambre, Harry et Ron dans la chambre d'ami, Moi dans la chambre de mes parents et je suis désoler mais Drago tu auras le canapé.

Drago se senti un peu exclu mais il n'y avait pas d'autre choix.

Le soir venu notre petit groupe passa à table puis a la fin du repas nos amis se mirent sur le canapé et discutèrent. Drago ne comprenait pas tout car apparemment il s'agissait du devoir qu'avait confier Dumbledore a Harry mais grâce a ses recherches il s'avait de quoi il était question puis d'un coups sans prévenir il entra dans la conversation.

- « Si je vous suis bien vous cherché un moyens de détruire les Horcruxes c'est bien sa ? »

Voyant la tète des personnes autour de la table il comprit qu'il avait vu juste. Puis il continua

« D'après se que je sais il vous faudra un objet qui a touché le venin du basilic. »

Harry n'en revenait pas que Drago sache de quoi il était question. Voyant que le serpentard savait qu'il avait raison il demanda

-« Comment as-tu fait pour savoir quelle était la mission de Dumbledore ? Personne ne ta jamais rien dit. A moins que tu sois en fête qu'un traitre sous couverture.

Puis il sortit sa baguette.

Drago recula d'un pas et sorti lui aussi sa baguette

Puis il expliqua

« C'est simple tu as demandé a Hermione de faire des recherches, et les livres qu'elle a rapporté parlaient tous de magie noir de plus en les feuilletant j'ai découvert qu'il avait tout en commun un chapitre sur les Horcruxes. »

Après cette explication Drago et Harry baisserent tout les 2 leur baguettes

Harry du avouer qu'il était malin. Tout à coup Hermione se leva et pointa un doigt accusateur sur Drago.

-« Comment as-tu oser fouiller dans mes affaires. Ces livres étaient dans ma chambre. Pourquoi tu y es rentré. Rien de se qu'il y a dedans te concerne. Tu fouille et âpres tu voudrait que l'on te fasse confiance, JE CROIT QUE TU ES TOUJOUR UN SERPENDARD

Les mots que Hermione venait de dire l'avait énormément blaisé mais elle n'avait pas tord en même temps cependant lui non plus, être toujours à l' ecart lui peser beaucoup.

Hermione parti en trombe de la salle, Drago faillit la rattraper mais Ron lui saisit le bras et lui dit.

- « Il vaut mieux pas la rattraper quand elle est dans cet état et croie moi je sais de quoi je parle, même si je doit d'avouer que cela me ferait très plaisir qu'elle passe ses nerfs sur toi a la place de moi nous avons besoin des renseignement que tu pourrais nous fournir..

Drago pensa que pour une fois la belette n'avait pas tord il valait peu être mieux laisser Hermione seule

- « Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur ce que vous cherché juste une fois j'ai entendu parlé de ces Horcruxe. Lors de notre 2eme années quant Harry a tuer le Basilic mon père m'a demander de descendre dans la chambre des secrets avant qu'elle ne se referme et il m'a ordonner de prendre les Cros du basilic. Puis je l'ai entendu discuté avec Severus et c'est la que j'ai apprit comment les détruires en revanche je n'est aucune idée de se que cela pourrait être.

Harry lui posa une question.

- « donc selon toi cela pourrait détruire les 2 Horcruxes que j'ai trouvé ? Sais tu ou ton père les gardes. »

- « Oui vers les cachots du manoir Malfoy mais je ne vous conseil pas d'y allé maintenant car il y a tout les mangemorts et je crois même que Voldemort se trouve la-bas. Attendez quelques moi avant d'y aller pour l'instant c'est trop dangereux et je sais de quoi je parle. »

- « Nous ne pouvons pas attendre il faut y allez tout suite. »

A cet Instant Ginny se leva et dit

- « Il est hors de question que tu y aille maintenait tu n'es pas préparer il pourrait te tuer. »

Harry dut avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tord il ne savait pas comment était disposé le manoir et il n'avait pas préparé de potions .

Drago se retourna discrètement et dit.

- « je ne savais pas qu'elle avait tant de caractère ta sœurette, Weasley

Ron ne préféra pas répondre. Pour lui Drago était encore un serpendart.

Revenant à des choses plus sérieuse et pour calmé la jeune Weasley Drago demanda.

- « Quelqu'un voudrait bien n'expliquer se que c'est un Horcruxe ? »

Au début personne ne lui répondit puis une voie s'élevant de l'escaliers lui dit :

- « "Horcruxe est le terme qu'on utilise pour désigner un objet dans lequel une personne a dissimulé une partie de son âme" »

Hermione descendit l'escalier puis elle s'assit le plus loin possible de Drago. Elle était encore fâchée.

Puis Harry reprit la parole

- « Oui c'est bien cela. Voldemort en a 7 mais nous ne savons pas ou elle sont toutes.

La première était le journal de Jedusor comme tu dois d'en douté, l'autre était la bague de GAUNT qui a été détruit pendant l'été 1996 par Dumbledore. Les 2 que j'ai trouvés sont : La coupe de Poufsouffle et le médaillon de Serpentardmais comme tu le sais ils ne sont pas détruit. Ils sont en sécurité cependant je ne peux rien faire pour l'instant.

Drago venait de comprendre l'ampleur de se qu'avait fait Voldemort. Il était comme les Chat il posséder lui aussi plusieurs vie. Par conséquent il serait très dur a tué.

**PENSEZ A LAISSER UNE PETITE REVIEW POUR ME DIRE SE QUE VOUS EN PENSSEZ ET CELA FAIT TOUJOURS PLAISIR MERCI D'AVANCE**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Me revoila et je n'abandonne toujours pas . **_

_**Dites moi se que vous en pensez.**_

Chapitre 25

Drago n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil il était allonger sur le canapé et contemplé le plafond. Il fut surprit d'entendre quelqu'un descendre l'escalier. Cette personne faisait tout pour être discrète mais, hélas, se fut rater car elle se cognat arriver en bas.

-« Aie ! Bordel sa fait mal » se dit Hermione en jurant tout bas.

Drago reconnu la voix d'Hermione et rigola doucement pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Hermione se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait que le jardin et alla s'assoir a son endroit favori, la balançoire.

Quand elle était petite son père la poussait tout les samedis puis elle restait jouer dans le jardin pendant que lui bricolait. Mais en grandissant ces petits rituelles ont disparus et a cet instant précis elle le regrettait plus que tout au monde.

Drago avait entendus la porte de derrière s'ouvrir et intrigué il décida de se lever à son tour. Il prit avec lui une couverture car il était vêtus que du bas de son pantalons et il se dit qu'il devait faire froid dehors.

Il vit Hermione, dos à lui, en train de se balancer doucement. Il arriva très discrètement derrière elle et la fit sursauter.

« Tu ne dors pas ? » lui demanda t-il

Hermione souris et se dit que des fois il lui tendait vraiment des perches pour qu'elle lui envoie une réplique dont elle seule avait le secret.

« Je vois que tu deviens de plus en plus intelligent Drago. En effet je ne dors pas. »

Lui répondit –elle avec son petit sourire qui lui donnait un air malicieux.

Ils se regardèrent quelques minutes sans rien dire puis Drago prit l'initiative de la pousser doucement. Hermione ne dit rien et se laissa faire.

- « Pourquoi tu ne dors pas Drago ? »

- « Je pense à pas mal de chose ». Lui répondit-il tout en continuant à la pousser doucement

- « Et a quoi ? »

- « A la nuit où je me suis enfui. »

Il arrêta de la pousser, passa devant elle et arrêta la balançoire. A ce moment Hermione comprit qu'il aller tout lui raconter.

- « C'était juste âpres la mort du directeur, Rogue, moi et les autres mangemorts avons fuis par les bois puis nous avons transplaner au manoir.

Là bas le Lord et une grande partie des Mangemorts attendaient. Ma tante c'est jeté aux pieds du Lord et lui a tout raconté : le fait que j'ai attendu, que j'ai hésité et qu'en effet se soit Severus qui est finit le travail.

A cet instant j'ai senti une douleur horrible s'étaler tout le long de mon corps : Voldemort m'avait lancé le sortilège Doloris. Puis un jour j'ai surpris ma mère et Severus parler de mon évasion elle lui disait de me sauver qu'il avait fait le serment inviolable et que c'était son devoir mais rien n'est venue.

La suite est plus flous je me revois dans les cachots du manoir ou j'avais le droit a ma séance de torture quotidienne par ma tante, mon père et le Lord. J'ai passé presque 2 mois comme sa.. Un jour Ils sont descendu avec ma mère, elle pleurait, et mon père la torturait un maximum, quand il en a eu marre de s'amuser il l'a tout simplement tué. Puis il m'a dit que cela était ma punition pour ne pas avoir désobéis...

Une nuit Rogue est venu me sortir de ma prison et du manoir. Il m'a tenu un portoloin et j'ai atterri dans le bureau du directeur. La j'ai compris que Rogue était de votre coté.

Rogue a essayé de me couvrir au prêt du lord mais je ne sais pas exactement comment. Pour l'instant sa marche les serpentards de l'école ne m'ont pas fait de crasse mais je m'attends au pire.

La suite tu la connais. »

Hermione était sous le choc, elle n'osait pas s'imaginer la douleur qu'il avait ressentie. La mort de sa mère, les séances de tortures, tout cela était beaucoup pour un jeune homme de seulement dix-sept ans.

Drago lui était sans voix, il regarder droit devant lui sans rien dire. Juste une fine larme coulait le long de sa joue mais il ne fit rien pour la cacher ou l'enlever.

« Je suis vraiment désoler Drago, je ne savait pas que tu avais vécu tout cela. Et personnellement je trouve que tu a était vraiment courageux d'affronter ça seul et de ne jamais le dire jusqu'à maintenant. »

Hermione voyait la larme qui coulait sur la joue de Drago. Elle leva son bras, tendit sa main et décida de l'enlever délicatement

Le contact de la main de la jeune femme, qui se trouvait en face de lui, sur sa joue lui procura un frison. Avec la lumière de la lune il pouvait voir le visage d'Hermione en face du sien et il voyait l'émotion qui en ressortait.

Hermione apprécia le contact de sa main sur la joue de Drago elle le regardait droit dans les yeux et déposa un tendre baiser à l' endroit ou se trouver l'unique larme de Drago.

Drago senti les lèvres d'Hermione sur sa joue et il ne pus se retenir plus longtemps. Il passa sa main derrière sa nuque, il cru que la rouge et or aller l'arrêter mais elle n'en fit rien, alors il continua. Il approcha ses lèvres de celle d'Hermione et déposa un tendre baisser.

Hermione senti le contact de Drago sur ses lèvres et se pressa encore plus contre lui. Une sensation de chaleur envahi tout son corps. Le baisser devenait de plus en plus passionner. Hermione passa sa main dans les cheveux de Drago et demanda l'accès a sa bouche ce que Drago ne refusa pas car il n'attendait que sa.

Puis Hermione se stoppa net. Elle regarda Drago droit dans les yeux et lui demanda.

- « Penses tu que cela soit encor une erreur ? »

Drago la fixa pendant un moment puis lui répondit

- « Non et la première fois non plus ce n'était pas une erreur. Je ne sais pas se que cela va donner, nous deux, mais je suis sur que je tiens a toi et que c'est avec toi que j'ai envie d'être. Je sais qu'on va avoir beaucoup d'épreuves a surmonter tout les deux entre la guerre et le reste mais je pense qu'on va y arriver si ont est ensemble et… »

Hermione ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase elle lui sauta au coup et l'embrassa passionnément.

Drago sera la jeune femme contre lui, l'enveloppa avec la couverture qu'il avait prise et pour la première foi de sa vie se senti vraiment heureux.

Dans sa chambre une autre personne ne dormait pas non plus et assistait à toute la scène.

Drago embrassait Hermione et commencer a avoir les mains qui se baladaient sur le corps de la jeune femme. Il passa la main sous son tee-shirt et senti le piercing d'Hermione. Il s'arrêta de l'embraser et lui dit.

- « Depuis quand Hermione Granger est- elle percer ? » avec une surprise non dissimuler.

Hermione allait répondre mais une lumière bleue apparue, dans le salon, que l'on voyer depuis le jardin.

Hermione et Drago reconnurent tout les 2 cette lumière.

Ils coururent et arriver dans le salon ils reconnurent le Patronus de la directrice.

- « Le ministère est tombé ne revenaient surtout pas à l'école. »

_**Pensez a la petite rewiew **_

_**Merci **_

_**Cindie**_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

Hermione monta l'escalier et alla réveiller les garçons. Arriver dans la chambre de Ginny elle fut surprise de voir que celle-ci ne dormait pas.

« Tu es réveillé ? Vite descend dans le salon, la directrice nous a envoyer un message le ministère est tombé »

Hermione trouvait que son amie la regardait bizarrement. Puis Ginny prit la parole

« Il embrase bien au moins ? » lui demanda la rouquine avec un sourire espiègle

Hermione comprit tout de suite de quoi il était question, car de la chambre on avait une vue imprenable sur le jardin, mais elle préféra faire comme si de rien n'était.

« De quoi tu parle Ginny , » son ton sonnait tellement faux que même en enfant de 5 ans aurait pu deviner qu'elle mentait.

Ginny la regarda puis lui sourit et dit

« Personnellement je vous trouve très assorti et puis je l'avais deviné depuis longtemps. Enfin bref ce qui compte c'est que tu sois heureuse. En revanche soyez plus discret, vous avez eu de la chance que ce soit moi qui vous surprenne plus qu'un des garçons »

Hermione lui souri en retour et lui dit

« Merci Ginny sa me fait plaisir que tu ne sois pas contre le fait que lui et moi ont soit ensemble. Remarque, je ne suis même pas sur qu'on puisse appeler sa être ensemble. C'est compliquer car je me vois pas le dire a tout le monde. Imagine la tête de Ron ou Harry s'ils l'apprenaient ? »

La vision de Ron et Harry en train de torturer Drago lui vin instantanément en tète

« En effet il vaut mieux rien leur dire. »

Ginny était contente pour son amie elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait le pré-sentiment que ses deux la étaient fait pour être ensemble.

Elles commençaient à descendre l'escalier puis Hermione pris la parole

- « La réponse a ta question est OUI il embrasse divinement bien » ajouta elle avec malice.

Ginny et elles arriveraient dans la salle en souriant mais a la vue de la tète des garçons leur sourire s'effaça net.

Drago, Ron et Harry était tout les trois assit sur le canapé a regarder un plan dessiné a la main par Drago.

« Ici se sont les cachots » dit Drago en montrant un pont du plan, « La l'entrée, comme vous pouvez le voir ils sont a l'opposer l'un de l'autre. Cependant nous disposons de l'effet de surprise, de plus je pense qu'il ne restera plus grand monde dans le château car a mon avis Voldemort aura élu domicile au ministère directement, il n'a plus besoin de se cacher maintenant.

Hermione et Ginny commençaient a comprendre. Et d'une même voix s'écrièrent

« NON »

Les garçons se retournèrent et prirent seulement conscience de la présence des deux jeunes femmes.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix c'est maintenant ou jamais. Pendant qu'il sont encor sur d'etre fort, ils vont baisser leur garde »

« Sa me coute de l'avouer mais Drago a raison Hermione il faut agir tout suite. De plus Drago connait les lieux il est le seul à savoir ou se trouve les crocs du Basilic ».

Hermione savait pertinemment qu'ils avaient raison mais elle savait aussi que cela était vraiment dangereux. Puis elle se raisonna.

« Vous avez raison mais comment allons nous faire ? Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici c'est le premier lieu ou ils vont penser nous chercher. Je pense que le plus simple sera le 12 square Grimaud. »

Ron prit la parole

« Le problème du square grimaud est que, je vous rappel, Rogue étais le gardien du secret, comme nous tous, par conséquent les Mangemorts peuvent entrée eux aussi.

« Impossible Rogue est de notre coté »

A ces mots tous les visages sauf celui d'Hermione se tournèrent vers lui.

Drago leur expliqua se qui c'était passer depuis leur fuite de la tour, comme il l'avait fait avec Hermione quelques minutes auparavant.

Harry du avouer que même si il n'appréciait pas Drago il avait eu du courage d'affronter son père et d'endurer cela. Il avait peu être vraiment changé de camps.

Harry décida que le square Grimaud était sur pour l'instant et qu'ils devraient y aller.

Le lendemain matin ils partirent pour Grimaud.

La maison n'avais pas changé, juste une légère couche de poussière c'était déposé ici et là.

Hermione monta le peu de bagage qu'elle avait amené dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny, Harry s'installa dans celle de Sirius, Ron resta dans celle qu'il occupait habituellement avec Harry. Quand a Drago il occupait celle de Regulus.

L'après-midi venue tous se réunirent sur la grande table de la cuisine.

Hermione avait dessiné, avec les conseils de Drago, un plan du manoir.

Harry prit les commandes de la réunion de préparation

« Donc selon Drago il y a un passage derrière le jardin par conséquent nous passerons de ce coté. »

« Tu crois que l'on va pouvoir tous passer par la sans se faire repérer par les Mangemorts » Demanda Hermione avec Anxiété

« Non justement, Ginny et toi vous aller rester en arriere »

Ginny se leva et se mit a crier

« Il est hors de question que je reste ici pendant que toi tu pars te jeter dans la gueule de loups »

Tout le monde avait comprit que cette phrase était plus destiné a Harry qu'au autre mais a se moment là Ginny se moquait de se donnait en spectacle. Tous ce qui l'inquiétai c'était la sécurité de Harry.

Hermione ne dit rien mais elle penser exactement la même chose envers Drago.

« Il a raison vous devait rester ici, cela pourrait être dangereux pour vous » renchérit Drago.

Ginny se retourna vers Drago et rien qu'en voyant son regard il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire pour une fois

« Drago je t'apprécie mais cela ne te regarde absolument pas En plus je suis sur qu'Hermione et d'accord avec moi, ont va pas rester ici pendant que de votre coté vous allez las bas »

Drago devina que Ginny était au courant pour lui et Hermione car le fait que Ginny prenne l'autre rouge et or pour témoins était clair. Elle savait qu'Hermione appuierait son choix.

Le reste de l'après midi fut consacre aux différentes potions ainsi qu'aux sorts qu'ils pourraient utiliser. Drago leur montra même de sort de magie noir qu'il avait apprit quand il était plus jeune.

Harry du s'avouer que Drago était plutôt intelligent de plus sa connaissance de l'autre camps était un sérieux atout.

En puis comme le dit le célèbre dicton : « l'ennemi de mon ennemi n'est-il pas mon ami ? »

A milieu de la nuit Hermione se leva et se glissa discrètement dans la chambre de Drago.

A peine avait t'elle passer le pas de la porte qu'elle senti deux puissants bras la saisir tendrement.

- « Depuis quand tu fais le mur Granger » Demanda Drago

- « Depuis que j'embrasse un Serpentard, ce qui veux dire moins d'une journée » lui répondit t'elle en déposant un baisser sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

Drago souri et se laissa faire. Il porta Hermione jusqu'au lit tout en continuant de l'embrasser puis il la déposa.

« Alors tu en pense quoi du plan pour le manoir Malfoy ? «

« A vrai dire je suis un peu comme Ginny je trouve ridicule que vous y alliez sans nous. Ont pourraient vous être utile nous deux. Les sorts de Ginny sont très puissants et moi, sans vouloir me venter je connais plus de sort que vous 3 réunis. En plus…. »

« Hermione arrête, s'il te plais, je suis comme Harry, et cela me dégoute un peu, mais je suis d'accord avec lui vous n'avez pas a y aller. C'est trop dangereux. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que…. » Drago s'avait très bien pourquoi il ne voulait pas que Hermione vienne avec eux. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose mais il ne voulait pas le lui dire, peu être parce que c'était trop tôt.

Ce fut Hermione qui reprit la conversation

« Ce n'est pas un réponse Drago »

« Très bien. La vérité c'est que tu es une moldu et ils pourraient de faire plus de mal a toi qu'au autres »

Hermione était plus que déçu de cette réponse mai elle s'en contenta. Apres tout que pouvait-elle attendre de plus, techniquement parlant cela ne faisait même pas 24heures qu'ils était ensemble.

Voyant qu'elle avait accepté cette réponse. Il commença a l'embrasser tendrement dans le coup puis ses baisers descendirent sur le tee-shirt de la jeune femme pour vernir se poser sur ses seins.

Hermione trouva que Drago aller un peu vite et elle le calma

« Arrête Drago. Je ne suis pas une fille facile comme ta Parkinson ».

Drago fut surprit mais il appréciait, âpres tout, ce qui lui plaisait chez la jeune femme était le fait qu'elle lui résiste et encore une foi elle montrait qu'elle était très doué a ce petit jeu.

Hermione resta cepandent dans la chambre de Drago et s'endormit sur son torse.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

Hermione se réveilla tôt ce matin là car il fallait qu'elle quitte la chambre de Drago avant que toute la maison se réveille. Elle embrassa tendrement Drago qui dormait encore et quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

Elle descendis l'escalier et prépara le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Ginny descendit la première et avec son amie elle commencèrent a discuter du plan des garçons qu'elles trouvaient vraiment saugrenu et sans logique. Elle fut interrompu dans leur discussion par Harry et Ron qui arrivaient .

« bonjour les filles vous avez bien dormit ? » Demanda Ron de bonne humeur ce matin là.

« Oui assez » répondit vaguement Hermione

La mâtiné se déroula sans problème les garçons commencèrent a organiser la mission de la nuit

Hermione et Ginny montèrent dans la chambre de Hermione pour, version officielle, discuter entre filles mais toute les 2 savent que le but était de préparer leur mission à elle

« Donc tu as fait assez de potions pour eux et nous ? On aura quoi exactement ? » Demanda la rouquine.

« Alors nous avons plusieurs choses pour commencer j'ai préparé, discrètement, plus que celle revus pour les garçons: le traditionnel polynectar auquel nous n'avons plus qu'a rajouter le cheveux de la personne, du poussos, régénération sanguine sans oublié filtre régénérateur de mandragore. Je pense que cela fait déjà pas mal. »

« Oui en effet sans compter les différents antidotes et sorts que nous connaissons. »

« J'espère que tout se passera bien Ginny aussi bien pour eux que pour nous. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » La rassura sans trop de conviction son amie

L'après-midi venu chaque membre s'autorisa une petite sieste pour se reposer avant ce soir .

Hermione choisis ce moment pour ce glisser dans la chambre du l'ex prince des serpantards

Lui avait la mine grave et concentré sur le plan qu'il avait dessiné. Quand il remarqua la présence de Hermione il se leva et surprit notre jeune rouge et or en la serrant dans ses bras forts et musclés.

« Que me vaut un tel débordement d'affection. » Demanda la jeune femme en regardant l'élu de son cœur

« Rien de spéciale je m'inquiète et j'espère vraiment que toi et Ginny ne prévoyez rien derrière nous. »

Hermione se senti couple mais elle devait lui mentir.

« Non ont a confiance en vous » le rassura t-elle

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi enlacé l'un contre l'autre a parler de tout et de rien .

Il faisait froid cette nuit un froid glacial comme on en avais rarement connut. Le manoir Malfoy dégager quelque chose de lugubre et inquiétant.

Harry, Ron et Drago avait directement transplané vers le manoir et se cachés derrière une épaisse haie de plusieurs mètre de haut.

La grille était ouverte et personne ne montait la garde. Harry en déduit que Drago avait eu raison les mangemorts avaient déserté le manoir au profit du ministère.

Harry sorti sa cape d'invisibilité pour ne pas se faire repérait par les éventuels partisans du mage noir.

Nos trois héros durent prendre des positions inconfortables pour pouvoir tous passer sous la cape d'invisibilité et pour qu'ainsi leur pieds ne se voient pas.

Ils commencèrent a entré dans le manoir, tout était sombre et sale, sûrement les restes de l'occupation de Voldemort et ses sbires. Une fois passé l'entrée Harry tourna a gauche comme lui indiqué le plan dessiné par Drago, qu'il suivait a la lettre.

La manoir était fait en pierre et cela le rendait encore plus sombre et glacial. Harry commençait a comprendre pourquoi Drago avait été dur et désagréable, vivre dans un environnent tel que celui-ci avec un père comme Lucius ne devait pas être toujours drôle et facile.

Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle ou une table de 3 mètre de long était placé, sûrement pour les repas.

Tout dans la décoration rappelait l'appartenance de la famille Malfoy au sang pur, les armoiries ainsi que certains tableau étaient la pour le prouver

- « c'est joyeux chez toi, on si sent toute de suite bien, c'est très chaleureux. » Ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter Ron pour d'étendre l'atmosphère pesante du manoir

Pour Drago ce n'était vraiment pas une partie de plaisir de se retrouver ici, trop de souvenir remontaient a la surface. Il était presser d'en finir.

Harry se stoppa net, dans la bibliothèque accolé a la grande salle a mangé ce trouvait Malfoy père un vers de Whisky a la main parlant avec un autre homme.

C'est le père de Pansy et évidement c'est un de plus fidèle mangemort de vous-savez qui . Venait de l'éclairer Drago.

Ils continueraient a avancer puis tournèrent a gauche pour rejoindre les escaliers. Harry trouvait qu'il y avait de plus en plus de mangemorts. Apparemment tous n'étaient pas partis. Mais pour qu'elle raison ?

_Pendant ce temps_

_Hermione et Ginny venaient de transplaner avec la même précaution que leur prédécesseur elles entrèrent dans le manoir. Elle n'avais pas la cape d'invisibilité de Harry mais Ginny avait acheter, avant la rentrée des capes d'invisibilité temporaire se disant que vu les temps qui courraient cela pouvait être totalement utile. Elle ne s'était pas trompé_

Arriver devant l'escalier Harry marqua un arrêt

« on doit enlever la cape on risque de tomber sinon »

« cela n'est pas dangereux ? » Demanda Ron . « Je trouve qu'il y a pas mal de monde en haut »

« Moi auss »i avoua Drago. « C'est pas normal. »

Harry enleva la cape et ils descendirent a la fil indienne

Drago était de plus en plus méfiant il n'y avait personne dans les escaliers. C'était trop facile.

Arriva en bas il dit a Harry de rentré dans la toute petite pièce qui jouxtait l'escalier, il ni avait rien mais il devait absolument parler de vive voix.

« Harry c'est pas normal quand j'étais enfermer il y avait toujours un garde ici or là il ni a personne »

« En effet. De plus cela me parait relativement facile. Trop facile pour être honnête. »

« On fait quoi alors on continue ou pas ? » Demanda Ron

Il se regardèrent

«Nous n'avons pas le choix il me semble » faisant allusion a la destruction des Horcruxes décréta Drago

Il arrivèrent dans la pièce ou Drago était retenue quelques moi plus tot mais ils ne trouvèrent aucune traces des crocs de basilic , ils avaient disparus. Puis tout se passa très vite : des cris retentirent et Drago aperçut différents mangemorts pointaient leurs baguettes

en jetant des sorts impardonnables. Harry fut le plus rapide et avec un maléfice de stupecfiction en touchant un en plein tête. Drago se débattant avec un autre partisan, comprit que la porte du cachots se referma petit a petit. Ils allaient être piégé mais c'était trop tard.

A cet instant Harry et Drago échancrent un regard, il espéraient de toutes leurs forces que Hermione et Ginny soit restaient a Grimmaud.

_Les filles déambuler dans le manoir. Elles vus Lucius avec son verre et son ami. Mais au lieu de tourner a gauche Hermione se trompas et elle atterrirent dans une pièce joliment décorer qui contraster totalement avec l'ambiance de la maison. _

_Il y avait un élégant bureau avec différentes babioles et photo dessus . L'attention de la jeune femme fut attiré par l'une d'elle. On y voyer un enfant a la chevelure blonde et une jeune femme brune très élégante qui regardait tendrement l'enfant. Hermione en déduit que cette pièce devait appartenir a Cissy Malfoy et retourna le cadre et prit la photo. _

_« Hermione regarde. »_

_Ginny avait fouiller dans les tiroir du bureau et avait découvert les crocs de basilic_

_« Utilise Reducto et cache les. » Ordonna Hermione_

_A peine avait elle finit sa phrase qu'elles venaient de comprendre_

_La panique passa dans les yeux de nos deux jeunes rouge et or , au même moment elle entendirent du bruit venir d'une pièce opposé. Elle avait comprit tout cela etait un piege. Mais il était trop tard. Une voix les fit sursauté._

_« «Il y en a 2 ici aussi »_

_Sans s'en rendre compte le charme de leur cape s'était évanouie. Elles sortirent leur baguettes magique mais le mangemort en face d'elle avait été plus rapide il les avaient immobiliser avec un sortilège du saucisson. _


End file.
